Supposed to be My Girlfriend
by My206Bones
Summary: Sweets tenta abaixar a tensão sexual entre eles, mas como nao consegue, cria uma nova proposta para Booth e Brennan: eles têm de fingir serem namorados por dez dias. Será que sobreviverão à 10 dias juntos, como um casal?
1. The Challenge

**Só para avisar: **não esqueci aquela fic que eu havia primetido sobre o ano de 1500. Ela está indo muito bem, só que eu estava na aula, quando de repente, me deu a louca e eu fui para as últimas páginas do caderno para começar a escrever essa daqui. Mas, já tenho a história bolada na minha cabeça. A cada 7 dias eu coloco um novo capí.

Ah, obrigada pelas últimas reviews de _Karaoke Night _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supposed to be my Girlfriend<strong>_

_**Chapter 1 – The challenge**_

Aquela fora a sessão de terapia mais maçante de todas. Ninguém ouvia nada do que o Sweets dizia e, ainda por cima, sobre um assunto tão sério. Eles. Sweets falava desde o começo algo sobre amizade, compreensão, companheirismo, sobre como os dois haviam chegado ali, quando, de repente, Booth e Brennan tiraram os olhos da janela ou de qualquer outro objeto inanimado e olharam para o Sweets, por que o ouvira dizer:

_Por isso, chego a conclusão de que a tensão sexual entre vocês se dá por que vocês se imaginam em situações com o qual pensam que não podem fazer, ou seja, algum de vocês se imagina beijando o outro, mas não o faz, por que pensam que não podem, então ficam imaginando como seria experimentar, chegam perto de fazer isso, mas não o fazem, por que pensam que estão contra as regras.

_E estamos! – Foi a primeira coisa que Booth dissera desde que entrara ali. Depois, quando percebeu que Sweets dera um sorriso malicioso, tentou consertar – Quer dizer, estaríamos, se fizéssemos isso, mas, como não fazemos, não quebramos nenhuma regra, não é, Bones?

_Por que está levando em conta o que ele diz?

_Por que não quero que um garoto de 12 anos fique pensando que eu tenho pensamentos eróticos com você.

_Mas ele não disse nada sobre sexo. Ele comentou supostamente, como seria se nos beijássemos, não como seria se transássemos. Se bem que, seria mais fácil você pensar em transar comigo do que me beijar, levando em conta o fato de que já nos beijamos.

Booth olhou surpreso para ela, e por fim, irritado, disse.

_Quer saber, Bones? Vamos embora. Nunca precisei de nenhuma avaliação psicológica do Sweets, sinceramente, nem sei pra que ainda temos essas consultas. – Ambos já estavam se levantando. - E ainda dizem que psicólogos são muito úteis hoje em dia.

_ Espera aí, Agente Booth, a consulta ainda não terminou.

_Ah, terminou, sim. – Booth já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

_ Não terminou, não! – Sweets quase gritara, também irritado. Nenhum dos dois Nunca o vira daquele jeito. – A consulta só termina quando eu disser que terminou, por que o profissional aqui sou eu, vocês são apenas meus pacientes que ainda vem aqui por que, caso não tenham ouvido nada do que eu falei, estão envolvidos profundamente, mas os dois tem tantos problemas um com o outro, que não são capazes de admitir que a minha teoria está mais do que certa: a relação de vocês é completamente substituta, o que impede a criação de laços com as outras pessoas, impedindo com que vocês se envolvam romanticamente com outras pessoas. Ou seja, enquanto ficarem juntos estarão privados de saber como é amar de verdade, estarão privados de continuarem sua vida pessoal. – Ele deu uma longa pausa, olhando para ambos, desconfortáveis. – Vocês estão aqui para eu abaixar o nível de tensão sexual entre vocês, para que possam continuar suas vidas pessoais com outras pessoas. Mas isso só dá certo se vocês realmente quiserem isso. Ou seja, só dará certo se vocês não se sentirem atraídos um pelo outro, conectados.

_Acha que eu estou apaixonado pela Bones?

_ E por que não?

_Verdade, Booth, sou bonita, inteligente, rica, profissionalmente estável... Acha o contrário?

_O que? Não, Bones. Olha, eu tenho certeza de que tudo que você disse é verdade, mas...

_Então por que não poderia ficar apaixonado por mim?

Sweets resolveu intervir.

_Ou melhor, Doutora Brennan, por que você não poderia estar apaixonada por ele?

_Verdade Bones, sou bonito, habilidoso, mantenho a forma, faço você rir, além do mais, sou o Agente mais sexy do FBI, esqueceu?

_Não, ver você todos os dias não me deixa esquecer.

Ambos olharam surpresos para a Bones.

_O que foi?

_Quer saber, eu tenho uma experiência para vocês dois.

_Qual? – Booth perguntou, receoso.

_Vão tirar folga por dez dias e vão fingir que são um casal. Sair juntos.

_Tudo bem.O que temos que fazer? – Foi a vez de Bones perguntar.

_ Não acredito que você vai entrar nessa, Bones!

_Por que, Booth? Teremos apenas que sair juntos, como fazemos depois de um caso.

_Na verdade, não é bem assim, doutora Brennan.

_Não acredito. – Booth suspirou, cansado.

_Vocês terão que andar por aí, fingindo serem namorado e namorada. Vão sair juntos a noite, Voce vai convidá-la pra sair, vai lhe entregar flores, e vão ser carinhosos um com o outro como se fossem namorados. Ou melhor, como se estivessem realmente apaixonados um pelo outro e Booth estivesse tentando seduzi-la.

_Seu objetivo é nos fazer dormir juntos? – Brennan não queria entender.

_Afinal, Sweets, por que fazer isso?

_Por que se eu tento abaixar a tensão sexual entre vocês, ela aumenta. Vamos vamos se aumentando, ela fazer efeito contrário.

_E se nos recusarmos? – Booth questionou.

_Então, serei obrigado a preencher uma ficha dizendo que vocês não querem colaborar e vocês serão separados automaticamente.

-Você não faria isso! – Booth disse, chegando mais perto dele, bravo.

_Duvida?

Dessa vez, foi a vez de Brennan lhe lançar um olhar de raiva.

_Sweets, isso é chantagem.

_Doutora Brennan, cinto muito, mas estou apenas tentando cumprir minha missão.

Brennan e Booth caíram sentados no sofá, ainda não acreditando no que teriam que fazer. Sweets, vendo que haviam consentido, foi até a sua mesa e preencheu uma ficha.

_Então, entenderam tudo? Dez dias de folga...

_Fingindo que somos namorados. Já entendemos, Sweets.

_ Mas vocês tem que fazer isso de verdade, tem de se dedicar um ao outro de corpo e alma. Como se dependessem um do outro para viver.

_Mas eu já dependo do Booth para viver.

Booth olhos para ela, meio chocado.

_Oh, sim. Quer dizer, não romanticamente.

Vendo que eles ficaram se olhando e que estavam em um silêncio incômodo, Sweets finalmente disse:

_Nem adiantem fingir que estão fazendo isso, por que eu perceberei no resultado e farei perguntas a vocês depois. Espero obter a mesma resposta, senão, quer dizer que estão mentindo. Pessoal, encarem dessa forma: enquanto mais rápido vocês aliviarem a tensão entre vocês, mais rápido suas consultas comigo irão terminar. – Ele terminou a frase sorrindo, esperando ter encontrado a motivação certa.

_Neste caso... – Booth e Brennan se levantaram e ele lhe estendeu o braço. – Vamos indo querida. – Disse com um certo tom de ironia, meio que na brincadeira.

_Ah, só mais uma coisa. – continuou vendo que a atenção de Booth e Brennan estava completamente focada nele. – Não poderão contar a ninguém que o relacionamento de vocês é uma experiência, que é só de fachada.

_O que? Por que não?

_Verdade Sweets, assim que Angela me vir andando com o Booth vai me perguntar o que está acontecendo e o que direi a ela? – Ela, por incrível que pareça, disse essa frase num tom meio desesperado.

_Não sei, Doutora Brennan! Você que é a racional por aqui! – Sweets respondeu num tom estranhamente arrogante, também começando a ficar irritado com aqueles dois parceiros que nunca fazem o que ele pede, mas dessa vez o fariam.

Nesse instante, Booth soltou o braço de Brennan e foi chegando mais perto de Sweets.

_Ei, Sweets, mais respeito com o tom que usa com a Bones. – Disse entre dentes.

_Agora a consulta terminou. – Sweets completou, meio desesperado.

Booth olhou com uma certa raiva contida para Sweets, mas se virou apenas para encontrar Brennan de braços cruzados, então, ele passou o braço envolta dos ombros dela, quando sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido:

_Eu não preciso que me defenda. Sei fazer isso sozinha.

Booth respondeu no mesmo tom que ela, no seu ouvido, enquanto fechava a porta da sala de Sweets, após ter saído de lá.

_Não agora, que você é minha namorada.

* * *

><p>PS : Ainda tem alguém lendo? Acho que não. Se ainda tiver, comente. Deixe-me saber o que achou de minha história. =)<p> 


	2. Surprise

_**Só pra avisar, a minha história de 1500 foi adiada. Mas, não cortada de vez da minha lista.**_

_**Quando: **__Em algum lugar da quinta temporada._

_**Referencias: **__A quarta temporada_

_**Avisos: **__Não sei muito bem se ficou que sim. Eu pelo menos acho que sim. E você, o que acha?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supposed to be my Girlfriend<strong>_

_**Chapter 2 – The Beginning**_

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio,quando foram indo até o estacionamento. Quando estavam chegando perto do carro, Booth correu na frente e abriu a porta do passageiro para Brennan. Ela, antes de entrar, deu um leve sorriso, que Booth retribuiu de mesma forma. Depois, ele foi até o outro lado, do motorista, para que entrasse para dirigir, então, perguntou para ela:

_Então, Bones, aonde vamos?

_Não sei. Ainda são... – parou para olhar no relógio de pulso – oito e meia. Estou começando a ficar com fome.

_Ok, então, vamos ao Dinner.

_O que? Booth, é praticamente o nosso primeiro encontro, vai realmente me levar para comer no Dinner?

_Ah... Me desculpe, achei que você não ligasse pra esse tipo de coisa. – Ele ficou um pouco envergonhado.

_Só por que.. Às vezes pareço fria, não quer dizer que eu seja realmente assim. – Ela se mostrou chateada, por que disse num tom baixo, olhando para as mãos em seu colo.

_Awn, Bones.. Olha, me desculpa, você sabe... Que não foi isso que eu quis dizer.- Ele colocou um dedo em seu queixo, fazendo-alevantar a cabeça e o encarar. – Você não é fria. Pra mim você é bem quente. – Essa última parte a fez o encarar de uma maneira diferente e dar uma risadinha, daquelas não muito animadas, apenas para agradecer a tentativa. – Sabe Bones, eu acabei de ter uma idéia. Mas... acho que vai precisar de alguma roupa mais grossa.

_Por que? Aonde vamos?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar de diversão, pela curiosidade de Brennan. E ela, não acreditou que Booth estava fazendo-a ficar ansiosa de propósito.

_Booth! Voce não pode me deixar curiosa. Sabia que o grande nível de stress e curiosidade, causa grande desgaste mental além de fazer com que eu fique com rugas mais cedo. Não pretendo ficar assim tão cedo.

_Bones, fica tranqüila, você não vai.

_Como você sabe?

_Por que isso não é stress, é drama. Por que você é curiosa demais.

_Tá dizendo que eu sou dramática? – Ela disse, num tom de mais drama ainda, sabiam que era brincadeira.

_O que? Nããããoooo.. Imagine... – Os dois deram risada.

_Vou te deixar no seu apartamento pra trocar de roupa.

_Por mim, tudo bem.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio. Apenas ouvindo a rádio. Nada de muita relevância.

Chegaram em frente ao prédio dela e ela o convidou para entrar, ele aceitou. Enquanto ela jogava um água no corpo, ele ficou esperando na sala, tomando uma cerveja. Aproveitou para olhar a estante dela. Ele viu vários livros, a maioria escrita por ela. Mas um, em especial, chamou a atenção dele. Na verdade, era mais um amontoado de papéis, grampeados. Ele pegou e quando viu o título, descobriu que era o livro que o Sweets estivera escrevendo deles. Ele foi folheando aquele calhamaço de folhas até que uma página que estava escrita, com umas linhas sublinhadas, resolveu parar para ler.

"_Na minha opinião, eles trabalham em perfeita harmonia, e uma das coisas que mais aumenta o nível de tensão sexual entre esses parceiros são a exposição a perigosos momentos, que causam aumento de endorfina no sangue, fazendo com que eles sintam mais a presença um do outro. Nesse caso, o único jeito de abaixar a tensão sexual entre eles seria separando-os. Por que eles sempre se sentirão ligados ao dever de proteger um ao outro nesses momentos."_

Booth esmurrou a mesinha de centro de raiva. Achou que Sweets queria separá-los, por que como ele disse no livro, "esse seria o único jeito". Afinal, ele sabia que as chances de um dos dois se recusar a fazer isso ou apenas fingirem é grande, achava que ele apenas queria cumprir seu objetivo, que nem ligava para esses parceiros de tanto tempo. Na mesma hora, foi pegar o seu celular, queria ligar para Sweets e exigir alguma explicação. Porém, algo o impediu:

_Booth, já estou pronta. Como estou? – Disse ela, saindo do quarto e dando uma voltinha, com as mãos meio levantadas, para enfatizar sua roupa.

Ela estava com uma calça de moletom preta, com uma gola alta preta por baixo e por cima, um casaco vermelho estilo crochê, que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, e para combinar, um gorrinho vermelho, com uma bolinha de pom-pom no topo da cabeça.

_Perfeita!

_Sabe que a perfeição não existe, e... Booth, o que está fazendo com esse livro?

_Onde você o conseguiu?

_Esse era o antigo manuscrito do livro do Sweets, antes do Dr. Gordon ir falar com ele e ele mudar o título. Na verdade, enquanto ele estava fora, eu... Tirei uma cópia. – ela terminou, um pouco envergonhada.

_Bones! Voce tirou uma cópia do livro do Sweets? Sabe o que ele lhe diria se ele descobrisse? E... Há! Isso só prova o que eu disse, você é curiosa demais.

_Por que liga para o que ele pensa? Afinal, de acordo com a sua lógica, ele tem apenas 12 anos. – ela terminou num tom óbvio. – E outra, eu nunca disse que não era curiosa.

Booth parou um pouco, olhou para os lados, deu meia volta e colocou o livro de volta na prateleira.

_Quer saber, Bones? Voce tem razão. Afinal, nenhuma teoria psicológica vai nos separar.

Ela deu um leve sorriso, mas não se mexeu. Nem Booth.

_Bom... Então, vamos indo para aquele lugar que você não quer me contar qual é?

_Claro. Afinal, isso faz parte da surpresa.

_Por que insiste em fazer surpresa?

_Por que eu adoro ver a sua cara de ansiedade. – Ela o encarou, duvidando que fosse verdade. – E... Por que assim aumenta a tensão.

_Não gosto de tensão. Cria rugas. – ela disse a última parte num tom de brincadeira, porque era.

_Ora... Voce não deveria dizer que não gosta de tensão, por que de acordo com o Sweets, é isso que nos mantém unidos. Tanto, que é para isso que estamos nessa brincadeira.

_Encara isso como uma brincadeira?

_ O que? Hã...É. Ele é apenas um garoto que quer brincar de bonecos de verdade, e para isso, ele usa a gente. Eu encaro isso como uma experiência extremamente social, afinal, faço isso para que possamos nos livrar do Sweets mais rápido.

_Por que você tem tanta aversão à ele?

_Não é aversão.. É só... Que eu não gosto dele.

_Por que, Booth? Não era eu que deveria odiá-lo já que não gosto de psicologia?

_Sim, Bones, mas eu não gosto daquelas pessoas que são espertas e gostam de tirar vantagem disso. Principalmente daquelas que acham que sabem mais do que deveriam, e ficam jogando isso na cara dos outros apenas para criar experiências humanas.

_Isso... Foi uma indireta? Por que se foi, eu não gostei.

_Não. Voce não faz experiências humanas.

_Mas então, você quer dizer que o resto eu faço?

_Mais ou menos.

_Ah, Booth! – Ela deu um soquinho no braço dele.

_Ai! o que foi? Já que eu vou ser seu namorado eu achei que você não pudesse me bater.

_E já que eu vou ser a sua namorada, achei que pudesse ser mais gentil comigo.

_Mais? Bones, pra mim ser mais gentil com você, só se eu fosse outra mulher. E eu acho que você não gostaria disso. Para essa função você já tem a Angela, e acho que ela não ia gostar de concorrência.

_Verdade. – Ela fez uma pausa, pensando se deveria continuar, opteu pelo "sim" - Se você fosse mulher, provavelmente seria mais bonita e sexy do que eu, o que me faria, apesar de ser irracional, sentir ciúmes. – Ela admitiu, com um sorriso.

_É, isso aí, Bones. Eu ia ser muito linda!

_Sabe Booth, às vezes, temos que ser humildes... – Ele caiu na gargalhada, e ela, deu uma risada.

_Olha só quem fala, a senhorita humildade em pessoa. – E continuou a rir, junto com ela. – Mas sabe Bones, esse é o seu jeito, e isso é uma das coisas que te fez ser minha namorada hoje.

_Pensei que o que me fizesse ser sua namorada fosse uma chantagem barata vinda de um adolescente sádico.

_Também...

* * *

><p><strong>Uhuuuu, estou ficando muito feliz com o rumo que essa fic tá tomando... Só tem um pequeno problema... Já que eu to investindo nessa, eu vou ter que dar uma parada naquela outra, porque eu não consigo escrever duas ao mesmo tempo. Quer dizer, até consigo, mas ia sair tudo mais devagar ainda, além do fato de eu me atrapalhar toda... Viu, eu não sabia que vocês iam gostar tanto assim, jurava que ia fazer bem menos sucesso do que fez... <strong>

**Muitoooo obrigadaaa pelas reviewss. Nunca estive tão feliz! De verdade. Eu nem acredito que eu já tenho um caminhão de reviews! Eu to pulando que nem uma cabrita aqui na frente do computador...**

**Muitooo obrigadaaaa!**

**Bjusssssss **

:***********


	3. Hot and Cold

**Só para avisar: **não esqueci aquela fic que eu havia prometido sobre o ano de 1500. Ela está indo muito bem, só que eu estava na aula, quando de repente, me deu a louca e eu fui para as últimas páginas do caderno para começar a escrever essa daqui. Mas, já tenho a história bolada na minha cabeça.

**Aviso: Ah, faz um tempo que eu criei um TUMBLR pra mim onde só tem coisa de Bones. Quem quiser entrar, o endereço é .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supposed to be my Girlfriend<strong>_

_**Chapter 3 – Hot and Cold**_

Assim que chegaram no tão esperado lugar, Booth percebeu que Bones estava sorrindo, um sorriso bonito, que poderia iluminar a cidade inteira. Ou pelo menos aquele ringue de gelo.

_Boa escolha, Booth.

_É, eu sei como fazer surpresa, não é?

_Sabe.

_Obrigada. – Booth completou, olhando pra ela.

_Pelo que?

_Por estar aqui como Bones, minha namorada, e não como Bones, a cientista.

_Qual é a diferença já que ambas somos a mesma pessoa?

_A Bones, cientista, nunca admitiria que eu som bom com surpresas, ao mesmo tempo concordando que valeu a pena todo aquele suspense. – Ela deu uma risada – E a Bones, minha namorada, diria isso.

_Como você sabe disso?

_Por que eu te conheço como ninguém. – Ele disse, descendo do carro e fechando a porta, apenas para correr do lado da porta dela e abrir a porta para Bones. – Permita-me, madame. – Ela deu risada outra vez e esperou ele fechar a porta para enroscar seu braço no dele e dizer:

_Vamos indo, sir Seeley Booth?

_Vamos indo, senhorita Temperance Brennan.

E foi assim que eles entraram no ringue de patinação Potomac, aquele em que uma vez, há muito tempo atrás tinham investigado um assassinato aqui, seu primeiro caso com a agente Perrota. Eles pegaram os patins e estavam calçando, quando ela quebrou o silencio.

_Sabe Booth, apesar de a surpresa ser muito boa, eu não sei se você se lembra, mas eu não sei patinar muito bem... Minhas habilidades de patinação são... Questionáveis.

Booth terminou de amarrar os sapatos, olhou para ela e disse:

_Que bom.

_Eu não sei o que isso significa. – Ela olhou pra ele com aquele olhar de dúvida

Booth se levantou e entrou na pista de gelo, parando na beirada para que ela pudesse acompanhá-lo.

_Assim eu vou poder te ensinar alguma coisa. Quer dizer, você sempre me ensina tudo e eu normalmente não te ensino muita coisa. Ou melhor, nada.

_Isso não é verdade Booth. – ela disse, tremendo, porque havia acabado de entrar no gelo, sozinha.

_Não é?

_Não. – Ela ficou meio curvada, tentando de equilibrar. – Normalmente você... uou! – Ela deu um pequeno grito, indo parar direto no chão.

_Bones! – Booth veio correndo na direção dela e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. – Voce está bem?

_Ai... Voce... Me disse da última vez em que estivemos aqui que nunca ia me deixar cair. – Ela não resistiu e olhou nos dele, para ver qual seria sua reação, pois mesmo apesar do tom ser um tanto que na brincadeira, ambos sabiam a real importância por tras daquelas palavras

_Sim. Mas você quis ir sozinha e não me deixou ficar por perto pra impedir que você caia. Entendeu Bones? Voce só caiu por que estava sozinha, por que não me deixou te ajudar. – Booth completou, faltando um pouquinho de fôlego, por ter ajudado-a a se levantar.

_Está bem, Booth? Achei que você estivesse em boas condições físicas, quer dizer, eu olho pra você e é isso o que eu vejo.

_O que? Não, Bones, eu estou bem, é que o gelo faz com que te levantar sem escorregar seja mais difícil do que te levantar do chão.

_Isso acontece quando a superfície é mais inconsistente e escorregadia, mas se fosse o chão, seria uma superfície com mais...

_Tudo bem, Bones, aqui é um gelo de patinação e não uma sala de aula.

_Eu não sei o que isso significa.

_Significa que eu não preciso aprender sobre a dureza ou a moleza das coisas.

_Você quer dizer sobre consistência de matéria? – Zombeteira.

_Você me entendeu.

Ela deu uma risada e estendeu o braço, mas Booth não entendeu o recado.

_Booth, me ajude, a menos que você queira me ver toda machucada.

Ele deu uma leve risada e foi até ela, enroscando seu braço no dela. Então, começou a patinar, com ela, imóvel, ao seu lado, ainda meio inclinada tentando se equilibrar. A cena foi muito engraçada, os dois não pararam de rir, por que Brennan acabava separando as pernas, o que fazia com que ela caísse, ela dizia isso a Booth, mas ao mesmo tempo ele concordava que era inevitável que ela caísse bastante até aprender a patinar. Eles ficaram dando voltas na pista e conversando sobre amenidades, equilíbrio, sobre como Booth consegue ser tão bom em patinação, ele insiste que era apenas questão de prática, até que ela disse que se fosse assim, já teria patinado bastante e insistiu que estava pronta par atentar sozinha.

Booth concordou, então, foi à uns 4 metros de onde ela estava, depois de deixa-la sozinha por alguns instantes, para que ela pudesse se equilibrar para então tentar patinar sozinha, e por mais incrível que pareça, ela conseguiu.

_Olhe, Booth, eu consegui!– Ela saiu gritando, feliz da vida, como aquele momento em que você consegue finalmente andar de bicicleta sozinha. Ela dava risadas animadas, daquelas que enchiam o coração de Booth de felicidade.

_É isso aí, Bones! – Ele foi indo atrás dela. – Você conseguiu! Essa é a minha par... – ele parou, meio incerto em como continuar, Brennan olhou para ele, que agora já estava ao seu lado.

_Namorada. – Ela completou, com um sorriso no rosto. Booth acompanhou-a no sorriso, até que, de repente, ela cai no chão. – Uou! – O problema é que ela havia tentado se segurar em Booth, mas isso só fez com que ele caísse também.

Os dois não paravam de rir, e quando Brennan foi tentar se levantar, caiu de novo. Era agora que ambos não levantavam daquele chão de tanto rir. Já que Booth estava caído, resolveu se deitar, aproveitando o momento que não havia ninguém numa segunda feira à noite, apenas os dois. Ela fizera o mesmo.

_Sabe Booth, sua teoria é falha.

_Por que?

_Por que eu estava ao seu lado, e mesmo assim eu caí, e olhe que eu me apoiei em você.

_É verdade Bones. Mas sabe, cair junto comigo foi bem melhor do que cair sozinha, não foi?

_Foi. – Eles ficaram deitados, se entreolhando, um olhar intenso, que quem olhasse de fora, entenderia perfeitamente o que acontecia entre os dois. Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até que Brennan deu um espirro.

_Vem, Bones, vamos nos levantar, você já vai pegar um resfriado. – Ele estava se levantando e estendeu sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

_Obrigada, Booth.

_Pelo que?

_Por quando eu cair, sempre estar lá para me levantar. – Então, ela se curvou levemente para a direção dele, e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. No instante em que ela fez isso, Booth fechou os olhos, só para depois abri-los de novo quando a sentira se afastar.

_Sempre. – Ele, como agradecimento, deu um beijo carinhoso e demorado em sua cabeça, oferecendo a segurança que ela precisava para não cair novamente.

Então, quando Booth se afastou, ele percebeu que seu dedos estavam entrelaçados com os de Bones, e foi assim, que saíram da pista de gelo.

_Sabe Booth, rir tanto me deu fome.

_Aqui tem uma lanchonete ótima. Podemos pedir alguma coisa.

_Ok.

Eles saíram da pista, devolveram os sapatos, calçaram seus sapatos e foram até o lado de fora, onde ambos tiraram o casaco, pois estava mais frio do lado de dentro. Sentaram-Se em uma mesa e foram atendidos por um garçom.

_Pois não, posso ajudá-los? – Disse, olhando maliciosamente para Brennan, que nem havia percebido, por que estava lendo o cardápio. Porém, a atitude não passara despercebida por Booth.

_Então, eu vou querer um filé com batata frita e ... – Mas o moço não deixou Booth terminar.

_E você, moça, o que vai querer? – o garçom completou, olhando para o corpo de Brennan lentamente, como se analisasse cada pedaço.

__Minha esposa _vai querer uma salada. – Booth cortou rispidamente o rapaz e Brennan olhou para ele com cara de "hã".

_Jura que ela é sua esposa? Por que ela não usa anel. – O garçom continuava descrente com os comentários de Booth, ainda olhando para Brennan, que estava olhando para Booth, por isso não percebera os olhares maliciosos do garçom.

_Mas eu... – Booth a cortou

_Juro. E que eu saiba, isso não é da sua conta, por que se fosse, você já saberia, amigão. – Booth o encarava com raiva.

_Tudo bem, só quis confirmar, vai que ela se cansa da rotina e queira variar um pouco...

Isso irritou Booth de tal maneira que ele se levantou e ficou na mesma altura que o rapaz, aparentando te uns 27 anos. Na verdade, ficou até um pouco mais alto, por que ele era mais alto.

_Escuta aqui, cara. Acho melhor você ir parando os comentários por aqui porque eu sou do FBI e tenho certeza que você realmente não vai querer mecher comigo e com a minha _parceira._ – Sem querer, ele deixara escapar.

_Você não disse que ela era sua esposa? – O rapaz voltou a mirar Brennan. QUando de repente, ela não sabia ao certo o que fazia, mas parecia divertido entrar no jogo de Booth, resolvera entrar na onde de "esposa". Brennan se levantou, deixou de franzir o cenho e apoiou o cotovelo nos ombros de Booth, de um jeito meio casual e relaxado.

_É que na verdade, somos parceiros em tudo. No trabalho, em casa, na cama... – Brennan olhou com um certo desdém para o garçom, esperando que ele se toque e vá pedir o jantar. Booth permanecia impassível, continuou olhando firme para o garçom , para ver se conseguia intimidá-lo. Brennan, vendo que o garçom dera uma aliviada, mas ainda não tinha saído de lá, resolveu continuar. – E acredite em mim, ele é muito bom em tudo que faz. Principalmente nessa última parte. E de tirar o fôlego. – Booth cruzou os braços numa expressão de concordância e ficou sério por fora, mas vendo a cara do rapaz, estava segurando um riso por dentro.

O garçom fez um olhar meio perplexo e resolveu se afastar, deixando o casal em pé, segurando as risadas. Booth resolveu se sentar e Brennan fez o mesmo. Ela estava parando as risadas quando não resistiu e perguntou.

_Booth, pra começar, por que disse que eu era sua esposa?

_Ora Bones, você não viu como o cara te olhava?

_Não, eu vi que ele estava me olhando fixamente.

_Olhando fixamente? Só faltava o cara te comer com os olhos.

_Booth, isso nem é remotamente possível, afinal, se pudéssemos comer com os olhos, não teríamos sistema digestório, o que nos faria ser...

_Bones, eu quis dizer que ele estava te olhando com um olhar bastante malicioso, como se quisesse ir pra cama com você.

-E o que tem isso? Quer dizer, sei que eu sou atraente, e..

_Bones, agora você é minha namorada e se gosta de mim o bastante pra estar comigo isso quer dizer que nosso relacionamento teria que ser... Monogamico.

_Mas Booth, você mesmo disse que o nosso relacionamento era só uma brincadeira, o que quer dizer que ele nem sequer é válido. Tudo que estamos fazendo é apenas para nos livrar do Sweets, não é? Ou seja, assim que terminarmos esses dez dias, pode ser que eu queira namorar outro cara, não estou com você de verdade.

Brennan soltou as palavras como um furacão, nem sequer havia dado conta de que as havia dito. Só foi perceber quando viu Booth com um olhar um tanto magoado, se levantando da mesa.

_Eu estava.

Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, se dando conta do que realmente havia dito e foi tentar ir atrás dele.

_Booth! Espere, Booth!

Mas Booth seguia em frente à passos largos, nem sequer se dando o trabalho de olhar para trás. Brennan continuou a chamá-lo, mas era em vão. Booth já estava entrando em um táxi, e apenas viu Booth pela janela, onde ele nem olhava para trás.

* * *

><p><strong>Pessoal, pelamordedeus me desculpemmmm pra demorar pra postar. Fiquei sem internet por dois dias, até que enfim, veio um moço arrumar hoje, me desculpe. Mas para me recompensar, escrevi um capítulo duas vezes maior. <strong>

**Vocês me perdoam?**

**Porrr favorrrrrrrrrr! Sorrryyyy!**

**PS: As vezes eu posso demorar um pouco pra postar, mas confiem em miim, eu não vou parar de escrever; ainda mais por que quero ter um sono tranquilo sem puxões no meu pé e também não quero ter a cara ralada no asfalto... Né Camila e Keyla? Ahushaushuahsuahsuahsuhas brincadeira... Amoooo receber ameças um tanto sutis para continuar escrevendo, e viu, muito obrigada a todos pelas reviews. Eu nem acredito que eu já tenho 30 reviews! Cara, agora eu não to pulando que nem uma cabrita, eu to escrevendo isso tão rápido e eu to tão feliz ultimamente, que parece que eu ando ligada no 220.! Muuuuitooo obrigadaa a todos, prometo, juro pela minha mãe mortinha atrás da porta, juro como tenho essa luz, juro pela barba de Jesus que eu vou continuar escrevendo... De verdade...**

**PSS: Vocês me desculpam mesmooo?**

**Bjusssss :***************


	4. Sorry

**Aviso:** A minha fic de 1500 ainda está em desenvolvimento e terá de ser adiada até o término dessa. Eu acompanhei a premiere de Bones e foi muuiiitoooo perfeitaaa! Eu tava ficando doidaaaa...

**Aviso ²:** Para quem não pode ver ainda o primeiro episódio, no meu tumblr tem algumas cenas do primeiro episódio, Entra lá: .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supposed to be My Girlfriend<strong>_

_**Chapter 4 - Sorry**_

Brennan estava completamente aturdida com a situação, sem saber o que fazer, teria ela estragado tudo?

Booth foi do táxi direto para a sua casa. _Por que Bones tinha sempre que ser tão racional, afinal, ela nunca namorou ninguém, por que o faria agora? E se não o faria, por que teria dito tudo aquilo? Não teria motivo. _Era realmente o que Booth pensava. Chegando em casa, colocou uma calça de moletom e uma camisa do FBI, pegou uma cerveja, se sentou no sofá e ficou lá, apenas pensando sobre tudo e ao mesmo tempo não pensando em nada.

Brennan tinha que arrumar um jeito de se desculpar com Booth, tinha que dizer algo a ele, quer dizer, eles ainda estavam no primeiro dia de sua experiência e já estavam brigando? Como continuariam mais nove dias assim? Quer dize,r teriam realmente que fazer isso, por que senão seriam separados. E a última coisa que ela queria era ser separada de Booth. Ela nunca o trairia se realmente estivessem juntos como um casal, ela seria incapaz de estar com dois ao mesmo tempo, pelo menos com Booth sendo um desses dois. _Ele apenas não sabe disso, por isso ser tão irracional em questão aos meus dizeres sobre nosso relacionamento inválido, mas ele realmente é, por que só estamos nessa por que Sweets nos obrigou. Não quis dizer que eu sinto como se fosse assim, são apenas os fatos. Ele os interpretou errado quando disse que ele era inválido, eu não quis dizer nossa parceria, eu quis dizer que realmente não estamos juntos, pelo menos não por vontade própria, o que o torna inválido... Preciso contar ao Booth._

Em disparada ela pegou um táxi e disse ao taxista o endereço dele. Em quinze minutos ela já estava parada na porta dele. Apenas não sabia como entrar, não sabia como começar a falar.

Nesse meio tempo, Booth pensara sobre o assunto e também pensara que fora de uma certa forma, precipitado com ela, levando em conta que Brennan não sabia sobre os seus sentimentos por ela. Pelo menos não até agora.

E num impulso, Booth se levantou do sofá largando a cerveja em cima da mesa e foi correndo até a porta, e levando um susto ao ver quem estava do outro lado, cabisbaixa.

_Bones?

_Booth? – Ela ficou um pouco assustada, e Booth viu isso nos olhos dela por alguns segundos. Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até que Brennan resolveu quebrar o silêncio. – Eu... Preciso te falar uma coisa.

_Diga. – Ele disse, sem querer acabando por soar um pouco frio. Vendo quando ela olhou em volta. – Ah, me desculpe. Entre.

Ela entrou e ele fechou a porta. Booth apontou o sofá, aonde Brennan se sentou, depois dele, ficando ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um instante, até que Brennan mirou o tapete, Booth mirou a mesinha de centro, quando os dois se encararam de volta no mesmo instante e disseram juntos:

_Me desculpe.

_Não, Bones, me desculpe você. Talvez, eu... Tenha sido um pouco precipitado ao me levantar daquela maneira. É que eu acho que acabei ficando com um pouco de... Ciúmes. – Completou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso

_Acho irracional você ter ciúme de mim, mas, mesmo assim, acho que eu entendo. Quer dizer, eu não me expressei corretamente quando disse que o nosso relacionamento é inválido. Booth, nada do que fizemos até hoje foi inválido. Por que sempre fazemos juntos. Tudo que fizemos até hoje valeu a pena. Quer dizer, quando eu disse aquilo, eu não levei em conta o fato de que agora somos namorados, mas eu também só disse aquilo por que não somos namorados de verdade, quer dizer, não por vontade própria, o que seria fundamental para um relacionamento. Eu acho, já que não tenho nenhuma experiência realmente bem sucedida nesse quesito. – Ela disse a última frase com os olhos lacrimejantes. Sabia que era verdade, mas doía admitir aquilo.

_Isso não é verdade Bones. – Ele disse aquilo com a intenção de acalmá-la, mas isso só a fez chorar ainda mais?

_Não? Tudo bem, Booth, então me diga um relacionamento meu que deu certo!

_O nosso! – Ele completou,firme. – O nosso nunca desabou até hoje, Bones. Por que, somos simplesmente perfeitos um para o outro. – Booth esperou um tempo para dizer o resto da frase. – Sabe, até hoje, não sei por que não ficamos juntos, assim, como agora, mas, intencionalmente. Eu não sei como nos damos tão bem, mas nunca fomos mais do que parceiros, quer dizer, nos sentimos assim, certo? Mais, do que parceiros. – Ele esperou Brennan se recompor, para continuar a frase.

_Certo. – Ela disse, passando a mão na bochecha, limpando uma lágrima que havia escapado.

_Awn, Bones, vem cá. – Booth se levantou e num milésimo de segundo, Brennan se levantou também, se jogando nos braços do parceiro e lhe dando um abraço forte, praticamente desabando a chorar, também não sabia o porquê fazia aquilo, mas apenas se deixou levar. – Calma, Bones. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui, certo. Está apenas... Tudo bem. Calma. – E foi assim, que ela foi parando de chorar, depois de um tempo, Booth apenas ouvia a respiração descompassada dela. Ainda passando a mão pelas suas costas, tentando acalmá-la. – É isso mesmo Bones. Não gosto de te ver chorando.

_Me desculpe, eu também... Não sei por que fiz isso. – Ela disse, entre um suspiro e outro, causado pelo choro. – Talvez, sejam as lágrimas acumuladas que me deram vontade de eliminar, mas eu as segurei quando você foi embora, e acabei soltando-as agora.

_Bones, me desculpe por ter dito aquilo. Talvez eu tenha levado isso à sério demais, afinal, nós mal estamos acostumados um com o outro e de repente... Olha, eu só sei que eu fiquei furioso quando eu vi aquele garçom atrevido te olhando daquele jeito. Nossa, ele te olhava de uma forma, e então, de repente você chega e diz que sabe que é atraente, você realmente sabe, eu sei, mas eu fiquei com a impressão de que talvez você pudesse estar facilitando pra ele.

_Mas Booth, eu nunca faria isso!

_Eu sei, mas na hora eu estava inundado com as emoções do ciúmes que eu não percebi, me deixei levar... Me desculpe Bones. Eu duvidei de você.

_Tudo bem. Me desculpe também por ter me expressado incorretamente.

Depois disso, eles ficaram sustentando o olhar por vários segundos que pareciam não passar. Até que Brennan se sentou de volta, abrindo um pouco as pernas e apoiando as mãos no meio, como se estivesse cansada. Booth a acompanhou e se sentou também.

_Sabe Booth, ainda estamos no primeiro dia de nossa experiência psicológica, e já estamos brigando, isso, de certa forma, me assusta.

_Na verdade Bones estamos indo bem.

_Mas, nós praticamente apenas brigamos, até agora.

_Por que é assim que são os relacionamentos , Bones; é assim que um relacionamento tem que ser. Por que no final das contas, o que realmente conta são os momentos bons, e como perceberíamos que os momentos eram bons, se nunca tivemos um ruim?

_Como comparação?

_É. Sabe Bones, os melhores casais sempre brigam, é natural e comum, por que é assim que se constrói um relacionamento de verdade. É assim que se aprende a amar. Bones, é um grande passo pra nós, as nossa brigas, por que quer dizer que estamos evoluindo. Como pessoas e como um casal. Por que se não discutirmos certas coisas,

_Como fazemos ao longo de todos esses anos... – ela quis completar.

_Nunca iríamos evoluir em certas questões, nunca realmente daríamos certo, por que nunca nos adaptaríamos um ao outro. Sabe, não precisamos mudar quem somos para manter um relacionamento, apenas precisamos ponderar certas coisas, por que afinal, não estamos certos em tudo.

_É estatisticamente improvável e impossível.

_Exato. Sabe Bones, ao longo de anos estamos evoluindo, e continuaremos a fazê-lo agora, a diferença é que por mais alguns dias estaremos juntos, como um casal de verdade.

_O que torna nossa evolução maior e mais recompensadora.

_Exato. – Booth completou com aquele sorriso charmoso que ela tanto gosta. De repente, Booth começou a dar risada, Brennan sorriu e olhou para ele.

_Do que está rindo?

_Imagine a cara de sonso do garçom quando voltou e não nos viu lá, ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu. – E voltou a rir, acompanhado agora por Brennan. – Eu queria ser uma mosquinha agora para estar lá e ver a cara dele.

_Verdade. Com certeza o deixamos muito constrangido. – Ela continuava rindo, o que fazia que quando ela falasse, ficasse com uma voz divertida.

_Bem, na verdade, eu apenas o repreendi você o constrangeu. – Ele pegou a cerveja da mesinha de centro e disse, apontando para Brennan.

_Eu?

_É, eu apenas o intimidei, e você que apareceu de repente, dizendo que eu sou bom de cama e fazendo com que o rapaz fique tão envergonhado que tenha praticamente saído correndo. – Os dois ainda estavam conversando com sorrisos estampados no rosto, devido à situação divertida.

_Booth! Tenho certeza que ele não ficou tão envergonhado assim.

_Ah, não! Imagine! – ele fez uma pausa para rir de novo, sendo acompanhado por ela. – Afinal, Bones, se você mal tinha percebido que ele estava te olhando, por que de repente apareceu para me defender? Por que apenas não me desmentiu, como você realmente faria?

_Por que eu achei interessante continuar a sua linha de raciocínio, e sem contar que eu também não gostei da forma como ele me olhava, quando percebi, e então, fiz com que ele se sentisse humilhado pelo seu vigor e virilidade.

_Nossa, Bones, obrigada.

_De nada. É o que os... namorados fazem.

_é isso aí, você sabe como envergonhar alguém!

_Ah, Booth! – Ela, levada pela brincadeira, bateu com a almofada no estomago dele, fazendo-o se curvar, apenas para rir ainda mais.

_Ai, Bones, bom saber que eu arranjei uma namorada forte.

_Não é só assim que eu posso ser forte. – Ela disse, dando uma olhada maliciosa um tanto brincalhona para ele, em que Booth retribuiu.

De repente, apenas para quebrar os risos, o celular de Booth tocou.

_Só um minuto. – Ele disse para ela, levando menos de um segundo para parar de rir e atender o telefone agora apenas com um sorriso no rosto, apenas par asumir segundos depois. – Booth. O que? Não acredito.

* * *

><p><strong>É isso aí, espero que depois desse capítulo eu esteja completamente perdoada, por que afinal, eu adiantei bastante, atendendo ao pedido de todos, principalmente de uma mãe desesperada por que a sua filha não para de chutar! <strong>

**Parabéns pela Sophie, Fernanda! Camila, espero que tenha me perdoado de vez, , espero que tenha sido rápido o bastante, por que eu acompanhei ao vivo a premiere de Bones e eu quase fiquei louca, agora também rezo para algo me distrair até a S07EP02, espero que isso distraia você. Mikaelly, obrigada por me perdoar e Aninha, tá aqui a pedida continuação... Ah, Lab, orbigada por não deixar a minha Inbox vazia... =)**

**Por favor, me deixe saber o que você achou deste capítulo, eu preciso saber se ele ficou bom... Obrigada pelas reviews até agora, aguardo mais opiniões e comentários!**

**Beijooos a todooos :**************


	5. News and Macarrone

**Nota: no final, nos meus comentários, os nomes de todos que me fizeram reviews e agradecimentos decentes. ****Obrigada.**

**Ah, aqui se encontra o fim do primeiro dia deles juntos. **

* * *

><p>Replay:<p>

__Booth. O que? Não acredito._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supposed to be my Girlfriend<strong>_

_**Chapter 5 – News (and macarrone)**_

**_**Jared, você sabe que não se brinca com uma coisa dessas.

_Mas eu não estou brincando, Seeley, é verdade. – Ele disse, do outro lado da linha.

_Sério? Meus parabéns! Nossa, Jared, eu nem acredito! Com a Padme? Nossa, mas, já marcaram a data? O que? Sexta? Esta sexta? Mas por que tão em cima? Ah, mas, já que não tinha uma data mais longe, por que não marcaram em um outro restaurante? Indiano? Peraí,, Jared, o casamento vai ser indiano? O Pops já sabe? Quer dizer, ele vai conseguir a licença pra sair de lá por um dia. Se não, também, qualquer coisa eu trabalho no FBI, eu consigo pra ele. Mas, nossa Jared, parabéns! O que? Mas Jared, eu não faço a menor idéia do que um indiano veste, tem que realmente ir a caráter? Eu sei que tem que ser típico, mas... Tudo bem. Tá legal, eu convido. Não precisa de todo esse drama. Tudo bem, depois você me manda a lista de presentes por e mail e eu te mando na semana que vem ou até na sexta. Ok, um beijo. Parabéns. Pode deixar, eu convido. Mas a Camille não vai poder ir por que ela está numa conferencia com os chefões do Jeffersonian. É, eu sei, é uma pena. Mas ligue pra ela e avise-a. Tudo bem, ela vai estar lá. Prometo. Beijo, Tchau.

Booth desligou o telefone e foi indo em direção a sala novamente, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

_O Jared vai se casar, Bones!

_Se casar? – Ela disse, também sorrindo.

_É, ele... Nossa, ele já vai se casar. – Booth disse, com o sorriso sumindo de repente do rosto, para dar lugar à uma expressão pensativa.

_Por que tanto espanto, Booth? Quer dizer, pra você, deve ser realmente feliz ver seu irmão se casar, uma vez que você acredita nisso.

_E é, Bones. O único problema é que... Não sei, às vezes o Jared é tão imaturo, eu não sei se ele sabe que o casamento é uma coisa séria, pra vida inteira, quer dizer, você tem que encontrar alguém com quem você possa passar uma vida inteira ao lado. E as vezes, isso leva tempo.

_Ah... Já entendi. Seu ego foi afetado pelo fato do seu irmão mais novo estar se casando e você estar solteiro. Não ligue pra isso, Booth.

_O que? Não Bones, não é isso é que... Ah, só tenho medo do Jared se cansar da vida de casado e fazer a Padme sofrer. Não sei se ele está pronto.

Brennan ficou de certa forma abalada por ver o olhar de Booth tão perdido. Então, pegou sua cabeça entre as mãos e disse:

_Booth, confie no Jared. Vai dar tudo certo. Mesmo eu acreditando e sabendo que o casamento é uma instituição arcaica e falida, que normalmente apenas diminui o amor entre as pessoas, fazendo-a conviverem uma com a outra 24 horas por dia, eu realmente espero que isso de certo pra ele. Quero que você tenha fé que vai dar certo, Booth. – Ela ainda o mirava nos olhos de uma forma intensa.

_Eu acredito, Bones, obrigada. – Ele colocou uma de suas mãos em cima da mão dela.

Eles ficaram por um tempo em silêncio, apenas se encarando e aceitando o fato de que Jared iria se casar, quando de repente, Brennan se afastou e voltou a sentar ao seu lado, mas para sua surpresa, Booth não largou uma de suas mãos, fazendo com que ficassem um ao lado do outro de mãos dadas, com os dedos entrelaçados.

_Voce está convidada.

_O que? Eu? Por que Jared me convidou?

_Por que ele gosta de você e tem consideração por você, fazendo com que queira convida-la para seu casamento.

_Ele disse isso?

_Não precisou, eu sei.

_Como você sabe?

_Ora Bones, por que se ele não tivesse, ele não te convidaria para o casamento.

_Esses são os critérios de avaliação para ser convidado para um casamento?

_É, mais ou menos.

_Interessante.

_Sabe, ele me disse que vão realizar um casamento mais fechado, apenas para a família, num restaurante indiano em que depois ele vai me mandar o endereço por e mail junto com a lista de presentes. Ele me chamou para padrinho.

_Mas, isso não é só nos casamentos católicos?

_É que ele e Padme fizeram o acordo, de que o casamento seria indiano, mas ele ainda teria seus padrinhos, e ele me convidou para padrinho, que eu ia ser junto com a Cam, mas eu disse a ele que ela estaria numa conferencia no dia e não teria como remarcar. Então, ele me pediu para convidá-la para ser a madrinha junto comigo.

_Eu tenho que aceitar?

_Só se você quiser.

_Então tudo bem. Serei a madrinha com você.

_Só que só tem um problema.

_Qual?

_Como o casamento vai ser indiano, você tem que ir vestido de indiano.

_Seria muito engraçado te ver vestido de indiano. – Ela deu uma risada, imaginando a cena.

_Ah é, mocinha? Ria agora, por que fique sabendo que você também vai ter que ir vestida assim.

_O que?

_É isso aí. – Agora quem riu foi Booth, da cara dela.

_Mas, eu não sei se fico bem numa roupa indiana.

_Bones, você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

_Mesmo se eu morasse debaixo da ponte e me vestisse como mendiga?

_Voce ia ser a mendiga moribunda mais linda que eu já vi.

_Nossa, obrigada. – Eles voltaram a rir.

_Bones, aonde se compram essas roupas indianas?

_Tem uma loja no shopping em que a Angela sempre compra echarpes por lá, chama Indiah. Eu já fui com ela lá uma vez e que eu saiba, lá vende.

_Tudo bem. Então, essa semana iremos lá.

_Essa semana? Mas por que já?

_Por que o casamento é na sexta.

_Sexta agora? Mas por que tão em cima da hora?

_Por que é o melhor restaurante indiano de Washington e Padme adora ir lá, e a única data que tinha sem reservas ainda nesse ano é para sexta.

_Uou. Então... Tudo bem. Essa semana iremos lá. Vou dar uma passadinha na biblioteca talvez amanhã para verificar que tipo de roupa madrinhas indianas usam.

_Bones, não precisa ir na biblioteca.

_Não? Então, onde eu vou achar isso?

_No Google.

_Mas, e se não tiver no Google?

_Querida, não tem no Google, não existe.

_Ah, duvido... Duvido que eu esteja no Google, e eu existo.

_É claro que está, e tem mais de duzentas páginas na internet sobre você.

_Nossa, por que tantas?

_Por que você é famosa, então é óbvio que você vai estar no Google.

_Voce também está no Google?

_Claro.

_Mas... Voce não é famoso.

_Nossa, Bones, obrigada pela parte que me toca. – Ele disse, ironicamente.

_Quer dizer, por que você estaria no Google?

_Pelas notícias em que eu saí no jornal, por eu ser um agente especial, por eu ter aparecido em inquéritos, ter preso bandidos...

_Nossa. Deve ter muita gente no Google, então.

_Voce nem imagina.

De repente, Booth sentiu sua barriga roncar. E começou a dar risada, sozinho. Sem parar.

_Nooooossssaaaaa, Bones!

_O que? O que foi?

_Voce acredita que mesmo depois desse rolo todo, nós ainda não comemos?

_Verdade! Nem percebi. – E se juntou com ele nos risos. – Talvez seja por que é muito divertido estar na sua companhia.

_Obrigada, Bones namorada e não cientista. – Ela lhe lançou um olhar reprovador e ele desviou, apenas para fazer uma perguntar. - Sabe Bones, você me faria um favor?

_Depende. O que você quer?

_Voce poderia cozinhar pra mim aquele seu delicioso macarrão com queijo?

_Booth! Voce me traz na sua casa pra cozinhar?

_Ah, Bones, você não quer ver seu namorado passar fome, quer? Porque se eu passar fome, eu vou perder a forma, o que faria com que eu não fosse mais sexy.

_Verdade. Não quero que você deixe de ser sexy. Mas, você sabe que isso não é verdade, se você ficar sem uma janta, não quer dizer que vá perder a forma da noite para o dia.

_Ah, qual é, Booonnnesss! – Ele disse com aquelas crianças que não querem ir dormir cedo na cama. – Por favor! Será que eu vou ter que implorar pra minha namorada me fazer um macarrão? – Disse, na brincadeira.  
>_Vai. – Ela completou, séria.<p>

_Está falando sério?

_E por que não estaria?

Booth deu um sorriso pequeno no rosto, então, suspirou e disse.

_Tudo bem, Bones, o que você quer que eu faça?

_Qualquer coisa?

_Qualquer coisa.

_Ok, então... Me faça uma dança sensual.

_O que?– Ele ficou vermelho.- Peraí, sério?

_Não. – Ela completou e começou a dar risada da cara dele, deixando ele com uma cara de vergonha. – Ah, vamos, Booth, devia ter visto a sua cara. Voce fica extremamente envergonhado quando o assunto é sexo.

_Isso não é verdade.

_É claro que é.

_Não é.

_É

_Não é.

_É, vamos Booth, admita.

_Tudo bem, Bones, se eu disser que é, você me faz o macarrão?

_Hum... Faço, mas você vai ter que se ajoelhar também.

Booth deu um suspiro e se ajoelhou, começando a cumprir o combinado.

_Peraí, Booth, eu vou pegar o celular pra mim filmar.

_O que? Ah não, Bones, você tá colocando coisa a mais no acordo.

_Primeiro, não foi um acordo por que não fizemos nenhum tipo de juramento ou aperto de mãos social que identifique que é realmente um acordo. Segundo, qual é a diferença? Ninguém nunca mexe no meu celular. Eu só vou filmar por que esse dia será histórico, afinal, você passou tanto tempo dizendo que não.

Quando ela terminou de falar, já estava voltando com o celular em mãos, então, se sentou no sofá e fez um sinal para que Booth começasse.

_Eu, o agente especial Seeley Booth, por ironia o agente mais sexy do FBI tem vergonha com assuntos relacionados a sexo.

_Por que... – A voz dela iria ficar gravada no vídeo.

_Ah, Bones, eu não sei qual a razão.

_Invente uma.

_Não acredito. – Disse baixinho. – Deixe-me ver... Ah, sim, por que a minha parceira fica flertando comigo e eu me sinto envergonhado de tantas indiretas que ela me manda em pleno local de trabalho. – Disse, sorrindo.

_O que? Mas isso não é verdade!

_Você que me pediu pra inventar...

_Tudo bem, seu argumento foi válido. – Então, ela cortou o vídeo, e se ouviu um bipezinho do celular, enquanto Booth se levantava. – Mas você sabe que isso não é verdade. – Ela disse baixinho, se levantando do sofá ainda mexendo no celular, não percebendo quando ficou de frente pra ele.

Num instante, Booth estava a centímetro dela. Que quando percebeu, ficou encarando aqueles olhos chocolate com certo espanto pela proximidade.

_Não é? – Ele sussurrou no mesmo tom usado por ela antes.

Brennan dessa vez ficou em silêncio, apenas se deu ao luxo de ficar encarando aqueles olhos chocolate, e depois de muito tempo, respondeu.

_Não. – Ela dizia que não, mas o tom de sua voz dizia que sim.

_Tudo bem, então. – Ele saiu de repente de perto dela, e foi só então que Brennan percebeu que segurava a respiração, e ainda meio atordoada pelas sensações que aquilo lhe causou, ficou algum segundos no lugar. – Voce não vem, Bones? – Booth, já estava lá na cozinha quando lhe perguntou, meio brincalhão, pois havia percebido que ela havia ficado meio paralisada.

_S-sim, Já vou. – Foi então, que ela respirou fundo, e então, foi sair do lugar, para começar a preparar o macarrão.

Quando Brennan chegou na cozinha, Booth já estava tirando as panelas e os temperos para que ela pudesse usar.

_Booth, já que você sabe tudo o que se deve usar no preparo, também deve saber preparar, não é?

_Sei.

_Então por que você não prepara?

_Por que o seu macarrão é muito mais gostoso.

Brennan pensou um pouco e depois respondeu.

_Tem razão.

Então, ela começou a preparar e durante o preparo, Booth e ela foram conversando sobre amenidades, sobre o tempero, o jeito de cortar, algumas receitas, comidas que eles gostam... Até que Booth começou a arrumar a mesa por que o macarrão já estava indo par ao forno, par ao queijo derreter. Depois de arrumar a mesa, enquanto isso, ele ia ajudando Brennan com a louça, enquanto ela lavava, ele enxugava e guardava.

Depois de pronto, o macarrão foi deliciado pelos dois, que como estavam mortos de fome, comeram bastante. Booth vira e mexe com o garfo a elogiava pelo macarrão, e ela ia ensinando os segredos pra ele, como colocar cada tempero, em cada hora certa... Quando terminaram, Brennan ia levantando da mesa e ia de novo para a pia, até que Booth a repreendeu.

_Pode deixar, Bones, eu lavo essa louça pela manhã. Não tem problema. Voce já fez bastante cozinhando pra mim.

_Se quiser, eu posso fazer mais. – Vendo a cara de Booth de confuso, mas ainda assim com um sorriso no rosto, tentou faze-lo entender. – Quer dizer, quando você quiser, é só pedir. Eu posso fazer isso mais vezes.

_Só o macarrão? – Ele disse brincando.

_É. – Ela completou, meio envergonhada. – Desculpe, me expressei mal. É que acho que aquele vinho me deixou com um pouco de sono, afinal, já são... – Ela olhou no relógio. – Booth! Já são cinco pra meia noite.

_Já?

_Já. Nossa, preciso ir, está ficando tarde.

_Quer que eu te leve?

_Não precisa, eu pego um táxi. Voce ainda tem que terminar a louça. – Ela deu um sorriso.

_Tudo bem, então, eu te acompanho até a porta.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e caminharam até a porta. Depois, Booth abriu a porta e antes que ela fosse embora, ele resolveu perguntar.

_Viu, Bones, que horas você vai acordar amanhã? Mais ou menos?

_Não sei, Booth, provavelmente umas sete e meia, já que de acordo com o Sweets estamos de licença. Por que?

_O que você vai ficar fazendo a partir das sete e meia? Quer dizer, pra que acordar tão cedo?

_Pra aproveitar mais o dia, nesse tempo eu posso preparar um café da manhã caprichado, eu posso adiantar meu livro, e como o Sweets não vai descobrir, terminar de catalogar meus avanços na identificação dos ossos que estão no limbo naquelas caixas, tenho que terminar os relatórios.

_Hum... Tudo bem, então.

Eles ficaram se olhando, num silêncio cômodo. Brennan não queria ir embora. Booth não queria que ela fosse. Mas o inevitável chegou e ela teve que se despedir.

_Bom, tudo bem então, Booth. Boa noite, obrigada. – E lhe dispensou um beijinho na bochecha, fazendo com que Booth ficasse de certa forma, desconcertado.

_O-ok. Tudo bem então, Bones, até amanhã. E-eu te ligo pra... Gente... Fazer... Alguma coisa. – Ele estava ainda um pouco (muito) paralisado.

_Tudo bem, Booth. Até amanhã. – então, com um suspiro, ela teve que deixar o lugar, contra sua vontade.

Brennan não sabia o que havia dado nela. Por que ela hesitou tanto em ir embora da casa de Booth? Por que afinal, ela havia lhe dado um beijo na bochecha? Pode não parecer muito, mas um beijo para eles significava muita coisa. Lhe trazia muitos sentimentos à tona.

Booth, depois de fechar a porta, se deu ao luxo de ficar pensando no ocorrido dez minutos mais, para depois, então, rumar para a cozinha e terminar de lavar a louça. Depois de tudo feito, tomou um banho, arrumou sua cama e deitou. A única diferença, é que depois do dia cheio, ele na conseguia dormir. Provavelmente ficaria pensando nela a noite inteira. Até que, depois de muito tempo passado, resolveu mandar uma mensagem para ela, para ver se já tinha ido ou conseguido dormir.

"_Bones, você já dormiu? Eu não to conseguindo. Hoje foi um dia muito cheio, parece que meu cérebro não quer parar. O que eu faço? B."_

Depois de algum tempo, Brennan respondeu, e para sua surpresa, a resposta dela era o que ele esperava que acontecesse, mas acreditava que não.

"_Eu também não. Voce tem razão Booth, foi um dia muito cheio. Tente pensar nas coisas que você vai fazer amanha, que você acaba ficando com sono. Comigo normalmente funciona, mas hoje não quer funcionar. Talvez com você de certo. B."_

"_Obrigada. Voce tem razão, vou pensar no dia de amanha, e pra você dormir, tente ficar pensando naqueles ossinhos todos que você tem que catalogar pela manhã, até você se cansar e dormir. B"_

"_Verdade. Vou tentar. Obrigada, noite. B."_

"_Boa noite, Bones."_

Depois de muito tempo, os dois ficaram mais meia hora sem mandar mensagens. Até que Booth resolveu faze-lo.

"_Sabe Bones, amanha vou te fazer uma surpresa. Mas não fique ansiosa, senão meu sistema de contar ossos vai dar errado. Pense que enquanto mais rápido você dormir, mais rápido chega o dia de amanhã. B"_

"_Verdade, estava começando a dar sono. E você sabe que a hora não passa mais rápido quando dormimos, mas tudo bem. Obrigada antecipadamente pela surpresa. B"_

"_Ok. Boa noite, Bones."_

"_Boa noite, Booth."_

* * *

><p><strong>Por que o meu PC tem que travar justo no dia em que eu ia postar a continuação? Sem zuera, sorte que eu consegui arrumar hoje a noite, pq pifou ontem. Apareceu um negocio de desatualização do Windows. "Aperte a tecla R". Eu apertava, mas essa joça que eu chamo de computador voltada na mesma tela e dava erro de novo! Ai, eu raiva...<strong>

**Mas viu, pra quem questionar a demora, eu ainda estou dentro do prazo. Mas mesmo assim, não postei ontem por que desse pequeno ocorrido. Me desculpe e me desculpem pelo computador. Agora, responderei as reviews.**

**Fernanda: **PELAMORDEDEUS me desculpaaaaa, se a culpa foi minha por te fazer passar mal de ansiedade, me desculpe! Não foi intenção. Quando você me disse aquilo eu fiquei preocupada com a Sophie... Ela tá bem, não ta? Espero que sim. Aqui vai a tão pedida continuação... Obrigada por ler, beijos.

**Angie: **Sim, o primeiro episódio da sétima temporada realmente me inspirou. E sim, a Angela esta nos meus planos de aparecer mais tarde. No próximo capítulo ela já ta aqui. Eu nunca perderia a reação da Angela diante a situação... =)) Obrigada pelos elogios, Beijos!

**Nick: **Obrigada. Tenho meus momentos de "inspiração" e "expiração"... huahsuahs, brigada, viu? =P ... Beijos!

**Anônimo: **Que bom que gostou! De verdade, obrigada, aqui está o q pediu... Beijos!

**Adriana: **Bom saber o que pensa sobre minha história e melhor ainda saber que está gostando...Obrigada, Bjos!

**Tari. Lovegood: **Uou. Voce tem um bando de fic em inglês... caraca! Brigada por ler e é bom saber que seus olhos capturaram minha história... Isso me deixou muito feliz! Obrigada, bjus!

**Amanda13Luka: **Aki está... Mais! Rsrssr Brigada pela review, bjo!

**Sarah: **Aqui segue a continuação e sim, foi muuuiiitooo perfeito o primeiro capítulo! Fiquei dando a loca uns dois dias... Eu to esperando pra ir logo ao ar o segundo episosio...Obrigada por entrar 3 vezes por dia... =) Beijos!

**Camila**: Obrigada por me perdoar. De verdade. Obrigada pela parte do linda! Bjus.

**Lab Girl: **Desculpe se eu te assustei, esquece o orkut, ok? Beijos

**PS: obrigado a todos pelas reviews. De verdade. Beijos. Domingo ou segunda a continuação, mas talvez eu poste antes... Beijos a todos! :********


	6. Dinner

**Nota: no final, nos meus comentários, os nomes de todos que me fizeram reviews e agradecimentos decentes. Obrigada.**

**Ah, aqui comela o segundo dia deles juntos, ok? Bjus**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supposed to be my Girlfriend<strong>_

_**Chapter 6 - Dinner**_

A noite passada fora longa, para Booth e Brennan. Depois das mensagens trocadas eles acabaram por ir dormir duas horas da manhã, mais ou menos. Ainda era muito pra processar, os assuntos do dia ficaram martelando em sua mente, fazendo-os refletirem sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Na verdade, também sobre tudo que aconteceria.

Daqui pra frente eles teriam que se comportar como namorados, e agir como tal seria um pouco complicado para ambos, por que é como se eles tivessem medo do que aconteceria, medo de que alguma frase mal colocada, ou algum gesto feito poderiam colocar tudo à perder.

Ainda eram oito horas quando Brennan se levantou, se deu o luxo de ficar mais um tempo na cama, refletindo sobre todos os pensamentos da noite anterior, mas apenas para quebrar sua linha de raciocínio, a campainha toca. Brennan levanta rápido com o susto, mas então, pensando ser Booth, correu para o banheiro, ajeitou o cabelo e colocou seu roupão de seda preto, para ele não recebe-la de camisola. Porém, quando abriu a porta, viu que não era quem estava pensando.

_Entrega para senhorita... Temperance Brennan. – Um moço disse, conferindo seu nome no papelzinho.

_Sou eu. – Ela disse, ainda não acreditava no que estava em suas mãos.

_Pra você. As flores e... Esta cestinha. – o moço disse, entregando-lhe o buque com margaridas e narcisos, que junto deles, estava uma cestinha com um café e um Brownie de chocolate da Starbucks. – Não se esqueça, tem cartão.

_Obrigada. – Ela ainda disse meio atordoada, e fechou a porta.

Ela foi andando rapidamente até a mesa da cozinha para colocar o café e o grande buque de flores e só então, procurar um cartão neles, para que pudesse saber quem as mandou, embora já imaginasse.

"_Almoço no Dinner? B."_

Ela sorriu ao ler o que estava escrito para ela, naquele cartão. Pensou em mandar uma mensagem para Booth, então, correu até o seu celular e escreveu:

"Estarei lá. Adorei a surpresa. Meio dia, ok?"

Sabia que Booth receberia a mensagem e que no horário combinado estaria lá. Então, resolveu começar o seu dia, sentou-se e tomou o café com Brownie que Booth lhe mandara, enquanto pensava em que roupa colocaria. Ela optou por colocar uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manguinha três quartos verde, com uma gola V bem bonita na frente. Para combinar, uma sapatilha da cor da roupa, e pronto, estava pronta. Seu cabelo secara lindamente depois do banho, logo após o café. Ele estava com leves ondas, e estava grande, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Fez uma maquiagem leve, passando por cima,um pó dourado, que dava um efeito de luz dourada, já que a sua pele é bem clara.

Até terminar de se arrumar, lavar a louça e colocar uma ordem na casa, já era dez para o meio dia. Teve o maior susto ao olhar para o relógio. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo do apartamento, para pegar um táxi do lado de fora.

Quando chegou lá, viu que Booth já estava sentado em uma mesa, e correu ao seu encontro.

_Booth, me desculpe. Sem querer eu me atrasei.

_Não tem problema, eu já fiz os pedidos e afinal, o atraso valeu a pena. Voce está linda. – ele disse, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

_Ah, obrigada, você também não está nada mal. Muito bonito.

Ele vestia uma camiseta básica e uma calça jeans, costume de sempre, só que dessa vez ele estava sem jaqueta, o que a permitia ver os braços fortes e torneados.

_Sabe, gosto de te ver sem jaqueta, você tem bíceps muito bem desenvolvidos, e eu particularmente...

_Oi, Brennan, querida.

Por um segundo, Brennan ficou paralisada ao vê-la ali ao lado dela. O que ela diria a Angela? Quer dizer, ela chegou repentinamente. Booth percebeu e resolveu quebrar a tensão.

_Oi Angela.- ele disse um pouco envergonhado, olhando de lado para Brennan.

_Oi Angela. – Ela disse, tentando disfarçar.

_Brennan, o que aconteceu? Voce está bem?

_Estou.

_Achei que não estivesse. Quer dizer, você quase nunca pede licença, ia te ligar hoje de manhã, logo depois que eu levasse esse café para o Hodgins. Fiquei preocupada quando vi seu pedido de licença no Jeffersonian, mas agora vejo que está muito bem acompanhada. – ela disse a última parte sorrindo e olhando

_Ah, não. Eu estou bem sim.

_É, viu, ela está muito bem.- Booth tentou dispensar Angela delicadamente.

_E você também está de licença, Booth?

_Ah, sim, estou... – Booth desviou o olhar.

Angela estava percebendo algo entre eles.

_Sabe, vocês estão muito estranhos. Deve haver algum motivo muito sério pra vocês dois pedirem licença ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo dia, e estando aqui juntos, almoçando. –Ela disse, meio ironicamente. – Sabe, achei que fosse algo como uma viagem e... – Ela parouao ver eles se encarando e praticamente nem olhando para ela. – Ahh... – Ela havia percebido. – Quer dizer então que vocês finalmente tomaram jeito?

_O que? – Booth respondeu, assustado.

_Não, Angela... É só que, bem, é complicado... – Ela estava tentando bolar alguma coisa.

_Tão complicado que vocês não podem me explicar? Quer dizer, não que eu queira saber, mas pra mim parece bem obvio.

_É que... Bom, eu pedi ao Booth pra me fazer um favor. – Brennan dizia, bem devagar.

_Que favor? – ela disse,com um sorriso malicioso.

_É que, bem... Como nos meus livros o Andy é baseado nele, - Nessa hora, Booth olhou para Brennan, segurando um riso de satisfação e surpresa. – eu pedi para que realmente incorporássemos os personagens por mais nove dias para que eu tenha mais... Inspiração! Para que eu continue os meus livros de um modo realmente satisfatório. –Brennan não deixava o olhar em lugar algum, ficava sempre desviando o olhar, para os objetos, na tentativa de disfarçar a mentira.

_Hum... Deixa eu ver se eu entendi então, vocês terão que incorporar o personagem com todo o sentimento que rolou nos últimos livros, até agora, parar verem aonde isso vai dar, quer dizer, para a Brennan ter idéias para a continuação, não é? – ela meio que brincava com a situação.

_É. – Booth resolveu participar da conversa.

_Interessante. Principalmente a parte de você me dizer semana passada que esse será o seu livro com mais sexo entre a Kathy e o Andy. Quer dizer, vocês vão ter que agir como tal, ou seja vocês vão ter que fazer as partes picantes, não vão? – Angela disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Booth olhou desesperadamente para Brennan, uma parte sua querendo uma explicação para aquilo e a outra, a de alguma idéia de como continuar com aquela mentira, mas o que Brennan fez, fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais confuso.

_Bem, de acordo com a sua lógica, sim. Mas, eu não sei, quer dizer, ah, é, sim, vamos fazer sexo.

_Hum... Sabe, antes disso acontecer, eu posso te dar...

_Um café expresso para Angela Montenegro. – O balconista a chamou.

_Ah, sou eu. – ela disse, se afastando da mesa por um segundo, mas para voltar logo. – Então, sabe, antes de você realmente dormir com o Booth, eu posso te dar algumas dicas, pra ajudar na performance do livro, já que vocês estão juntos só por causa do livro, sabe, eu poderia te ajudar e você não teria mais que fazer esse sacrifício todo... – Ela já havia entendido que Brennan estava mentindo e agora queria saber qual a real razão deles, ali, juntos. Ela teria que fazer Brennan admitir.

_Não, agradeço a ajuda Angela, mas eu já tenho idéia de como será dormir com o Booth, o que me ajuda muito com as idéias para o livro. – Booth a encarou mais assustado ainda.

_Sei... Bom, tudo bem, então, tenho que ir. Tchau Brenn, tchau Booth. Boa sorte. – Ela disse, bem sorridente, e saiu, deixando pra trás uma Brennan sem graça e um Booth um tanto assustado.

_Que história foi aquela... de... personagem... – Booth dizia tudo separadamente.

-Eu sei, foi genial, não foi?

_Voce, nós, sexo... comigo... – ele ainda tentava entender

_Quer dizer, admito que na hora, foi a melhor coisa que pude inventar.

_Calma lá, Bones. Voce... realmente disse aquilo pra Angela?

_Disse.

_Voce realmente cogitou a idéia de fazer esse plano maluco?

_É.

_Voce está usando nossa relação com o Sweets para que você possa continuar escrevendo seu livro?

_Não. A idéia me surgiu a algum tempo, mas eu não quis pedir, por que nos colocaria em uma... Como você diria, calça justa e seria um pouco estranho eu pedir pra você fazer sexo comigo.

_É saia justa, Bones.

_Sabe, até que não, quer dizer, você não iria aceitar, mas eu até poderia pedir para que tivéssemos um intercurso. Afinal, você é muito bem estruturado e como seria extremamente satisfatório, não seria ilógico eu pedirmos para que transássemos.

_O pedido de vocês. – A garçonete responde um pouco sem graça, por ter ouvido as três ultimas palavras.

_Ah, obrigada. – Brennan respondeu. Booth ainda tentava processar tudo, mas ainda continuava com uma pergunta em mente.

Depois que a garçonete se afastou, Booth resolveu pergunta-la.

_Sabe , Bones, você já imaginou como seria se nós dois... Bem... Dormíssemos juntos? Quer dizer, foi o que você disse pra Angela, não foi?

_Sim. Aliás, estava imaginando agora a pouco.

_E, no seu pensamento, seria... Bom?

_Maravilhoso. Voce deve ser muito bom de cama.

_E como sou, você deveria experimentar algum dia. – Booth disse num tom de brincadeira, balançava levemente a cabeça.

_Por mim tudo bem. Quer dizer, seria bom por que eu não teria que te perguntar se você quer transar comigo.

Booth a encarou com um olhar divertido, por ter levado a brincadeira dele a sério.

_Voce quer?

_O que?

_Transar comigo?

_Agora?

_É claro que não, estamos no meio do restaurante. Estou dizendo mais tarde.

_Não sei Bones, vamos ver. – Ele disse apressado e envergonhado, dando logo uma mordida no lanche que ele pediu pra ele. – Hum, esse lanche tá muito bom, você deveria provar.

_Booth, sabe que eu não como carne. Mas, obrigada pelo convite.

_Sabe Bones, o que acha de mais tarde nos encontrarmos no Boliche? Seria divertido.

_Pode ser. Que horas mais ou menos? – Brennan já estava quase na metade da salada.

_Umas seis e meia, para dar tempo de jogarmos bastante.

_Pode ser. Estarei lá as seis e meia.

Eles comeram mais um pouco, as vezes olhando para a janela, as vezes cruzando o olhar...

_Booth, posso te perguntar algo?

_Pode.

_O que você fica fazendo no tempo em que não estamos juntos? Como esta tarde, por exemplo.

_Esta tarde eu tirei para colocar uma ordem no meu guarda-roupa e na minha casa. – Eles passaram mais uns dois minutos em silêncio. – Bem, eu não vou perguntar o que você vai fazer essa tarde, por que eu já sei.

_O que? Como assim você já sabe?

_Bem, esta tarde você vai ficar sonhando comigo e com o nosso encontro hoje a noite, e escrevendo o seu livro enquanto bebe um bom copo de vinho. Talvez você coloque uma música pra tocar enquanto escreve.

_Tirando pela parte se sonhar com você, como você sabe?

_Ora, eu sou o Andy, esqueceu? – Ele disse com um sorriso grande no rosto.

_Ah, você não é ele, eu só disse aquilo pra que a Angela fosse embora.

_Ah, vamos, Bones, admita. Todas aquelas partes sensuais entre o Andy e a Kathy são fruto da imaginação sua, de nós dois, num universo paralelo alternativo.

_Esqueça, Booth, não é verdade.

_É claro que é.

_Bones, você pode dizer que não quantas vezes quiser, mas ouvir que eu sou o Andy, vindo da sua boca, foi maravilhoso.

_Isso é meio improvável, já que eu escrevo os livros desde antes de te conhecer.

_Sim, mas... Eles só começaram a se envolver depois que voe me conheceu. – Agora, el afirmava, confiante. – O que me leva a crer que você está desde o início apaixonada por mim. – ele disse, como que para faze-la admitir, mas não esperava que aquilo fosse verdade.

_Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que você seja o Andy. – Depois que ela percebeu que ele stava sério, resolveu não criar esperanças. – E, quando você disse que eu estou apaixonada por você, sim, eu tenho que estar nesse exercício que o Sweets nos passou.

_Ah, sim, eu sei claro. – ele confirmou, ainda meio triste.

_Parece desapontado.

_Sim, eu estou... Por que no final de tudo você não admitiu que o Andy é baseado em mim. – Ele conseguiu disfarçar.

_Voce nunca mais vai ouvir isso de mim. Por que foi apenas para sustentar a mentira que disse à Angela.

_É, vou ter que me acostumar...Viu, to indo pagar a conta.

_Pode deixar que eu vou.

_Bones, num encontro, o cavalheiro que paga pra dama,eu te convidei.

_E eu que quis aceitar, na verdade, eu sou mais estável financeiramente do que você, pode deixar, eu pago.

_Bones, isso não é motivo, eu pago. –Disse, já se levantando. – Namorada minha não paga a conta. Não enquanto eu tiver dinheiro.

Ele se levantou e a deixou sem resposta, com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto.

Depois de pagar a conta, eles foram até a porta e ela teve que se separar dele para ir até o carro.

_Bom, tudo bem, então, nos vemos as seis e meia?

_Seis e meia, Bones.

_OK, até lá então.

Eles ficaram em pé, olhando um para o outro, como se sem saber o que fazer, se deveriam demonstrar algum gesto de carinho. No final, optaram apenas por um aceno de cabeça, meio sem jeito, e foram, cada um no seu carro, sabendo que seria muito divertido aquela noite no boliche.

* * *

><p><strong>É isso aí, pessoal, o que será que vai acontecer no boliche? Huahsuahsa...<strong>

**Spoiler do casamento do Jared: Rebecca e Parker estarão lá, e será um casamento que promete, juuuuroo que prometee! KKK**

**Adriana: **Sim, eu amoo colocar as coisas em duplo sentido pra eles, obrigado pela review, Bjo!

**Mikaelly: **Calma, ficar ansiosa cria rugas... rsrsrs. Bjus!

**Aninha: **Obrigada! Tento fazer o melhor quando escrevo... Bjus!

**Sarah: **Sim, mas como você disse antes, direi depois: RUMO A 70 REVIEWS, UHUUUUUUU... Huahsuahsua, obrigado por partilhar dessa emoção comigo, Bjus!

**Camila: **Voce vai ficar sem palavras no casamento do Jared, aguarde... Rsrsr, Bjus!

**Fernanda: **Na review você pode me mandar um link da foto, ou sei lá, darei algum jeito. Ou pensar em algo e no próximo capítulo te conto. Ah, obrigada por desejar tanto assim a continuação, me faz querer escrever mais rápido. Só não escrevi antes porque passei o feriado na casa da minha vó... Bjus! Boa sorte pra vc e pra Sophie, com os chutes!

**Keyla: **Acredite, te ver todos os dias me lembra o quanto você me conhece e fica tranqüila, domingo eu ganho meu ipad (de natal, dia das crianças e aniversário) e poderei escrever mais rápido... ps: DEIXA O MEU CD DO SKANK E DO SIMPLE RED longe da fogueiraa! Hahsuahsa bjus!

**Josy: **Sim, eu também imaginei que seria cômico, e obrigada pelo elogio, a fic vai mesmo render muuita confusão... Bjus!

**SquintyManndy: **O flor, brigada! Valeu por criar uma conta só pra fazer reviews e... ps : eu já tinha lido as suas histórias e caraca, você é muito boa! Brigada pela review, Bjus!

**Ana: **Eu não planejava, mas agora que você disse, acho que ele pode aparecer no casamento do Jared, por que afinal, o Jared é tio dele... Obrigada pela review e pela idéia, Bjus!

**Viu, pessoal, obrigado a todos pelas reviews e continuem fazendo mais, que eu respondo! Bjus :****


	7. Changing Everything

**Huahsuahsuahuahsa, lembra quando eu disse "o que será que vai acontecer no boliche?" então... Nada. Literalmente. Nada.**

* * *

><p>Brennan chegou em casa depois do almoço e por mais incrível que pareça, fez exatamente o que Booth disse que ela faria. Ela pegou seu laptop, sentou em seu sofá e começou a escrever o seu novo livro. Porém, quando ela abriu o programa para escrever, sua mente simplesmente se esvaziou. Percebeu que estava sem criatividade. Nada lhe vinha na cabeça. Desse jeito, ela tomou um, dois, três, quatro taças de vinho. Mas nenhuma inspiração lhe vinha na cabeça. Pensou em chamar Angela, mas depois se lembrou que não poderia, por que ela havia dito que estava inspirada devida a sua experiência com Booth. "Experiencia com Booth." Ecoou em sua mente.<p>

"Sweets disse que eu não poderia contar a ninguém sobre nossa experiencia psicológica, como sendo um casal, mas não disse que eu não poderia escrever sobre!"

E assim Brennan fez. Passou mais da metade de sua tarde escrevendo o que tinha acontecido com eles até agora. Só se deu conta de que horas eram quando seu ceular tocou. Eram quase cinco e meia. Levou um tremendo susto, quando viu o horário e percebeu que nem tinha se arrumado ainda.

_Brennan.

_Olá Dra. Brennan. Como vai você?

_Caroline?

_Sim, cherrie, sou eu.

_Por que está me ligando?Algum problema?

_Não cherie, na verdade eu te liguei por que você tem um compromisso hoje.

_Isso eu sei. Com o Booth.

_Com o Booth?... Bom, então você _tinha_ um compromisso com o Booth. Agora você tem um compromisso comigo.

_O que? Por que desmarcaria um compromisso com o Booth tão em cima da hora?

_Por que, cherrie, assuntos legais sobre seu trabalho.

_ Mas, afinal, sobre que parte de trabalho?

_Sobre seus livros, alguma coisa sobre turnê de autógrafos.

_Mas, então por que minha editora não me ligou?

_Sei lá, querida, pergunte a ela.

_ Ok. Farei isso depois. Mas... Não há como conversarmos outro dia?

_Não, cherrie. É meio que urgente.

_Tudo bem, então. Que horas? – ela perguntou num tom desanimado.

_Posso passar para te pegar as sete?

_Pode. As sete está bom. Já que não tenho nenhuma outra opção.

_Ótimo, as sete estarei aí. – Disse, desligando o telefone.

_Meu único problema agora será desmarcar com o Booth.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Booth. Na verdade, no guarda-roupa de Booth.<p>

_Essa blusa não... Essa, Jesus, pelamordedeus não. Essa blusa... Tenho que dar embora. Foi manchada com sangue da Bones. – Nesse momento, se permitiu pegar a camisa em mãos para se lembrar do momento, até levar um susto, com o celular vibrando em seu bolso. Deixou a camisa em cima da cama e atendeu. – Booth.

_Olá agente Booth.

_Dr. Wyatt? Nossa, que surpresa, como vai?

_Vou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. Viu, você tem algum compromisso hoje a noite?

_Por que?

_Voce tem?

_Bem, na verdade, eu tinha algo em mente.

_Certo. Voce tinha um compromisso. E por acaso ele envolve a... doutora Brennan?

_O que? Não... Não...- ele mentiu, tentando disfarçar.

_Ótimo. Então, creio que você poderia cancelar esse seu plano para sair comigo hoje, não? Afinal, faz tempo que nós não nos falamos e um dia só não vai matar. Afinal, você é o único paciente com quem ainda tenho contato. Todos os meus amigos se foram.

_Tudo bem. Acho... que posso. – Booth ficou tentado a recusar, mas acabou ficando com dó, por isso, aceitou. Afinal, ele ainda teria mais 8 dias pra sair com a Bones, não é?

_Ótimo. Pode me pegar as sete? É que o meu carro foi para o conserto.

_Tudo bem. Estarei aí as sete. – Gordon Gordon desligou o telefone. – O único problema será contar para a Bones.

* * *

><p>_Caroline, aquui é o Gordon.<p>

_Ah, olá Dr. Wyatt. Tudo confirmado para o nosso encontro hoje à noite?

_Claro. Esteja lá as sete e meia.

_Tudo bem, cherrie, Estarei.

* * *

><p>Booth estava pensando no que dizer a Bones, talvez ela ficasse chateada e pensasse que ele não estaria se dedicando totalmente à experiência se ele lhe contasse o real motivo de não poder ir ao boliche hoje à noite. Odiaria ter que dispensar a Bones, principalmente se ela já estivesse arrumada.<p>

Brennan estava pensando no que dizer a Booth, pois não queria magoá-lo talvez com o que pudesse dizer, ele poderia pensar que estivesse trocando ele por um encontro aonde ela falaria sobre trabalho. Odiaria ter que dispensar o Booth, principalmente se ele realmente estivesse tão ansioso para o encontro de hoje à noite.

De repente, o celular de Brennan toca.

_Brennan.

_Oi Bones, sou eu, o Booth.

_Ah, tudo bem?

_Então, mais ou menos.

_Por que? O que aconteceu?

_Você não vai acreditar, mas eu estou com aquela maldita dor nas costas de novo. Mal consigo me mexer.

_O que? Quer que eu vá aí e conserte pra você? – Ele percebeu o tom preocupado na voz dela.

_Não, Bones, tudo bem. Eu já tomei alguns remédios. Mas acho melhor ficar de repouso pela noite. E só não te convido pra ficar por que seria muito chato você ficar por aqui, olhando pra mim sem poder me mover.

_Bem, na verdade, como namorada, seria meu dever ficar ao seu lado e ouvir todas as bobeiras que você iria falar devido ao Vicodin, mas de qualquer forma, eu também iria cancelar nosso encontro hoje a noite.

_O que, por que?

_Por que acho que eu acabei tomando vinho demais e estou com uma enxaqueca que está me matando.

_Mas, quer que eu te compre algum remédio? Voce está muito mal?

_Não, não precisa Booth, e mais, nem teria como, já que você está incapacitado devido as suas costas.

_Ora, Bones, eu não estou incapacitado.

_Ok, impossibilitado está melhor?

_Está. –Eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, mas não quiseram desligar o telefone. – Mas, viu.. O que voce fez de bom hoje, exatamente o que eu disse que faria, não?

_Não, mas.. – ela ouviu Booth rindo no telefone. – Booth, como voce sabia?

_Ah, eu te conheço Bones. Eu sei muito sobre você.

_Também sei muito sobre você. – Ela disse, calma.

_Eu sei. – Ele concordou, mais calmo ainda. – E não pretendo mudar isso.

_Ainda bem. – Parece que o silencio havia começado a nascer de novo, dessa vez, Brennan resolveu puxar assunto. – e voce, o que fez hoje? Arrumou mesmo seu guarda-roupa?

_Sim. E descobri que minhas camisas estão todas velhas. Preciso de roupa nova.

_Nesse caso, que tal irmos ao shopping amanhã, aí podemos comprar roupa nova pra voce, roupa nova pra mim, e também nossas roupas indianas para o casamento do Jared.

_Voce está precisando de roupa nova? Sério?

_É, estou, por que, Booth?

_Sei lá, é que voce sempre anda tão bem arrumada.

_Obrigada pelo elogio, mas ainda assim não quer dizer que eu não possa comprar roupas.

_Tudo bem, shopping amanhã, então.

_Ok. – Depois de muito tempo de silêncio, percebram que teriam que desligar o telefone. Não tinha mais como adiar o momento.

_Boa noite, Bones.

_Boa noite, Booth.

* * *

><p>Inevitavelmente, as sete horas chegaram. Caroline chegou no apartamento para pegar Brennan, e Booth chegou ao apartamento do doutor Gordon Gordon.<p>

_Tudo bem, Caroline, aonde será essa reunião? - Ela ficou um tempo sem responder, com o carro já andando. – Caroline? Aonde será?

_Tudo bem, Cherrie, eu preciso te contar a verdade.

_Que verdade?

_A verdade de que voce não tem uma reunião com o pessoal da sua editora, ou so seu livro.

_Não?

_Não. Eu te chamei por que eu precisava de companhia...

_Para... – Brennan esperou que ela desse continuação, já estava inicialmente irritada.

_Para um encontro.

_O que? Por que você me chamou para um encontro? Quer dizer, não é legal você ir se encontrar com alguém e eu ficar segurando candelabro.

_Vela. Segurando vela.

_Ainda assim, não faz sentido.

_Calma cherrie, voce não me deixou explicar tudo. É que eu conheci um homem, no mercado, ele me pareceu muito gentil, então, começamos a conversar, e aí, foi puxado o assunto de que a paróquia mais próxima daqui, iria fazer um bingo beneficente, então, combinamos de nos encontrar por lá.

_Tá, e onde eu entro nisso?

_Voce entra na parte em que eu disse pra ele que não sei se seria bom sair assim, com um homem que acabei de conhecer no mercado. Ele, gentil, disse então para mim levar uma amiga que ele levaria um amigo.

_E por que voce não levou a Cam?

_Ela está numa reunião, com o pessoal do FBI junto ao Instituto Jeffersonian.

_Então por que voce não levou a Angela?

_Bem, eu mal conheço ela, sem contar que ela não atende o celular. Além do fato de voce estar precisando sair, conhecer gente diferente, namorar.

_Mas eu...

_Quer dizer, o que voce tem com o Booth é algo mais casual, não é?

_Eu não...

_Cherrie, vocês iam sair hoje, deve ter caroço nesse angu.

_Hã?

_Esqueça. Mas, mesmo assim, voce vem ao encontro comigo, não vem?

_Bom, não tem como eu saltar do carro, não é?

_Não.

_OK. Bom, se serve de consolo, eu não ia mesmo poder me encontrar com o Booth hoje.

_Por que?

_Ele está sofrendo de dores nas costas, de novo.

_Ah... Por isso esse seu olharzinho vago e de preocupação?

_ Eu não sei o que isso significa.

_Voce está preocupada com ele, não está?

_Talvez.

Algum tempo se passou e quando estavam quase chegando, Caroline quebrou o silencio.

_bom, entendo que voce está preocupada com Booth, mas cherrie melhore essa cara por que hoje voce vai conhecer o homem da sua vida.

_ E essa história de homem para a vida é muito relativa. O ser humano não nasceu pra ser monogâmico. Não tem como voce saber.

_Ah, mas eu sei, quer dizer, é o que o seu horóscopo do dia diz.

_Voce acredita mesmo nesse negócio de horóscopo?

_Voce não?

_Não.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, no carro do Booth...<p>

_Gordon Gordon! Há quanto tempo!

_Verdade, já estava com saudades. – eles se cumprimentaram com um daqueles abraços de homem. Depois, entraram no carro.

_Então, Dr. Wyatt, aonde vamos?

_Para a praça.

_Praça? Mas lá não está tendo quermesse?

_Sim.

_Vamos até a quermesse?

_Então, Booth, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

_Diga.

_Na verdade, estamos indo para um encontro.

_O que?

_É que... Na verdade, eu conheci uma mulher no mercado e gostei muito dela, a chamei pra sair, para um lugar mais público, como ainda não havíamos saído antes. Mas... Mesmo assim eu falei que ela poderia levar uma amiga, e que eu iria levar um amigo, para sairmos tipo um encontro duplo, para ela se sentir mais segura.

_É... Quem diria... Dr. Gordon Gordon Wyatt num encontro.

_Ei, rapaz, voce também está indo para um.

_Eu sei. Mas viu... Voce sabe que amiga que ela vai levar?

_Não sei, mas como eu disse que ia levar um amigo bonitão, ela disse que ia levar uma amiga bem gostosa.

_Há.. Só espero que voce não fique com a amiga e eu com a mulher.

_Acho que voce não vai.

_Por que?

_Bem, por que... Ela é meio... robusta, meio fortinha.

_Ah... Hum...Hoje então vai ser interessante. Hoje voce vai se dar bem.

_Talvez voce também se dê.

_Eu duvido.

_Por que agente Booth?

_Bem,por que...

_É por causa da doutora Brennan?

_Hã...

_Agente Booth, sei que continua com a paciência que lhe recomendei, em relação a doutora Brennan, mas não precisa sair de novo com essa moça. Seria apenas... Uma companhia para a noite, não precisa levá-la pra casa ou algo do tipo.

_Uhum... Eu sei...

* * *

><p>Depois de mais algum tempo, ambos chegaram ao mesmo tempo. O bingo ia começar daqui a 10 minutos. Eles foram em direção à mesa combinada, perto do palco, sem se ver. Brennan apenas seguia Caroline, sem prestar atenção aonde estava indo. Nunca havia estado num lugar como esse antes, estava olhando as pessoas, ela ainda sorria, pois achava divertido haver um monte de velhinhos, senhores deidade, paquerando.<p>

Booth fazia o mesmo com o Dr. Gordon Gordon, apenas seguia-o. Observava a linda decoração e observava bem as pessoas, para ver se conhecia alguém. Nada. Todos ali lhe pareciam desconhecidos.

_Caroline! – Dr. Gordon exclamou quando viu-a, já em frente a mesa.

_Gordon! – Ela fez o mesmo. Quando o viu. E principalmente quando viu quem ele trazia de acompanhante. A conversa que se seguiu foi um tanto constrangedora. – Agente Booth!

_Caroline! – Booth se assustou um pouco.

_Dr. Gordon! – Brennan se sentia um tanto constrangida agora.

_Dra. Brennan! – Gordon achou muita coincidência.

_Bones! – ela não estava com enxaqueca?

_Booth! – Ele não estava com dores nas costas?

De repente, todos ficaram se encarando, surpresos pela tamanha coincidência.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, quem quiser comentar mais, pode comentar, eu estou super de bom humor, por que eu passei de ano (não que eu tivesse a chance de repetir ou de ficar de recuperação) mas é sempre bom comemorar! Oitava série aí vou eu! Uhuuuu!<strong>

**Esperam que tenham gostado e não ficado muito aborrecidos com o que eu fiz, ou tentei fazer.. Bjus!**

**Adriana: **A conversa com a Angela? Nem eu sei... Mas que bom que gostou da Brennan direta, e do Booth fofo! Mas, apenas me desculpe pelas cenas que eu não coloquei no boliche. Mas espero que voce tenha gostado da pequena troca que eu fiz. Obrigado pela review! Bjus

**Angie: **Que bom que gostou da minha fic... E sim, a Angela é smepre maravilhosa... ANGIE! Haushuahsa Bjus! Brigada!

**Aninha: **Me desculpe por te fazer esperar a noite no boliche.. Mas espero que tenha gostado do rumo que a história está tomando... Ficou legal minha substituição? Bjus, brigada pela review.

**Mikaelly:** Awn.. Continuei. Gostou do que eu fiz? Tá melhor que o boliche, não está?

**Fernanda:** Ahhh... Que bom que acha isso! Obrigadaaaaaaa! E sim, a foto da Sophie, a gente da um jeitinho. E sim, adoro aquele jeitinho do Booth todo apavorado... Huahsuahushahsuhaush Bjus!

**SquintyMandy:** Não, flôr, eu não tenho um perfil no Nyah, mas eu já li suas histórias do CSI, que embora eu não goste muito da série, suas fics ficaram muuito boas. Ah, viu, vc tem um perfil no Tumblr chamado FUCKYEAHSERIES? Se for, muito obrigada por me seguir no Tumblr, se não for, e tiver, um, segue eu! Bjus, Brigada pela review!

**Josy2:** Obrigada pela review, também adoro ver eles sem saber o que fazer! Bjus

**Camila:** Desculpe por voce acabar não vendo o que vai acontecer no boliche, mas espero que voce tenha gostado do que tentei fazer aqui. Bjus, brigada pela review! :*

**Caracoleta07:** Obrigada! Realmente, essa história vai prometer muito, ainda. Obrigada pela review e por ler, Bjus!

**Mandikasilva:** Sinceramente, nem sei se ainda vão saber, nesses dez dias, mas eu acho que depois que acabar esses dez dias, eu vou continuar a história...Mas muito bom saber que eu tenho uma leitora nova... Obrigada pela review, Bjus!

**ps: Para comemorar que eu passei de ano, eu responderei a 3 perguntas que vocês me fizerem sobre mim ou sobre a minha fic. Ok? Perguntem, que eu respondo! Bjus!**


	8. Bingo!

**Mutito bem, quam aqui gosta de jogar bingo levanta mão!**

**Booth: \o/**

**Brennan: o**

**Eu: \o/ **

**Você: ? **

**Espero que gostem de bingo... **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Supposed to be my Girlfriend<em>**

**_Chapter 8 - Bingo!_**

_Bones, o que faz aqui? Você não estava com enxaqueca?

_Booth, eu que pergunto, não era você que estava com fortes dores nas costas?

Eles ficaram algum tempo em silencio, e para tentar amenizar o clima, quebrar o gelo, o Dr. Gordon e Caroline tentaram voltar a conversar...

_Então, Caroline, essa era a sua amiga? Se conhecem de onde?

_Deveria perguntar o mesmo afinal, mas eu conheço Booth por que eu sou advogada do FBI, que no momento trabalha com o Instituto Jeffersonian, em _parceria_ – Ela frisou a palavra, olhando para Brennan e Booth – e para auxiliar na hora de prender os bandidos, quem auxilia sou eu, pelo menos com a parte jurídica e de conseguir mandados. Mas e você, como conhece os dois?

_Bem, Brennan e Booth começaram a brigar demais à uns tempos atrás, e então, como isso poderia acabar com a parceria deles, já que Brennan namorava o agente Tim Sullivan, eles foram encaminhados até mim.

_Mas você disse que era chef de cozinha.

_E sou. Atualmente, mas antes eu era psicólogo.

_Ah... Bom, pessoal, vamos nos sentar.

Todos se sentaram e como durante na conversa anterior, Brennan e Booth ficaram se encarando. Novamente o silencio prevaleceu na mesa. Com Gordon e Caroline olhando de um para o outro, sem saber o que fazer.

_Bom, tudo bem, eu vou ao banheiro e já venho. – Caroline disse, levantando-se.

_E eu vou procurar o garçom e perguntar como funciona o sistema da quermesse. Enquanto isso, tentem se acertar, ok?

Brennan e Booth olharam Gordon sair, e depois, perguntaram juntos, ao mesmo tempo com uma certa pontada de raiva na voz.

_Por que mentiu pra mim? Eu menti? Peraí, você também mentiu!

E se sentaram emburrados na cadeira de novo, de braços cruzados, como se fossem crianças de cinco anos que não queriam jantar. Depois de muito tempo, Brennan resolveu falar.

_Por que simplesmente não me contou que ia vir à um encontro?

_Simples, Bones, por que eu não sabia que eu ia vir pra um. Mas não tente diminuir minha culpa, afinal, você também ia vir pra um encontro.

_Ah, mas eu também não sabia que era um. Caroline só me contou quando eu já estava no carro dela, e a propósito, não tinha como eu sair de lá.

_Gordon fez o mesmo comigo. A diferença é que estávamos no meu carro.

_Então por que não disse não?

_Ora Bones, é que ele me ligou com uma conversinha que fazia tempo que não me via, e estava afim de sair comigo, por que todos os amigos se foram e começou a me dizer um monte de coisas daquelas pessoas sozinhas e esquecidas, que eu fiquei com dó e aceitei sair com ele. Quando perguntei pra onde íamos, depois de passar na casa dele pra pega-lo, ele disse que íamos a praça, aí eu perguntei: "ah, mas lá não está tendo quermesse?" e ele disse que sim, e só depois me contou do encontro com uma pessoa que eu não sabia ser Caroline. – Booth foi disparando tudo e dizendo tudo bem rápido, como uma metralhadora, mas depois, ele esperou um bom tempo até que Brennan processasse tudo e amenizasse a cara de raiva. – Mas e Caroline, o que ela disse pra fazer com que você viesse?

_Ela me disse que tinha algum assunto a ser tratado do meu trabalho como escritora, e embora eu tendo estranhado o fato de minha editora não ter me comunicado, eu assenti em vir. Mas só depois, já no carro dela quando perguntei aonde íamos, foi que ela me disse que tinha um encontro, e para se sentir mais segura, resolveu trazer uma amiga, pois disse que Gordon faria o mesmo.

_Hum... – Booth deu uma risada, mas sem sentir realmente vontade de rir. – Bones, acho que armaram pra gente.

_Como assim?

_Acho que deram um jeito de realizar um encontro pra nós.

_Por que? Acho que se quiséssemos um encontro, seríamos auto-suficientes para dizer.

_Bem, Bones, não necessariamente nessa ordem. – Ele reparou que agora Brennan olhava para os lados, um pouco aflita, porém discreta. Continuou a encará-la- Bones, eu preciso que confie em mim pra isso, e caso tenha algum problema ou algo que queira falar, diga-me.

_Se foram. – Brennan mal ouvia o que Booth dizia

_O que?

_Booth, todos se foram, restaram apenas alguns, como você e... – Ela foi interrompida por Booth, que achou ter captado o que ela queria dizer.

_Bones, preciso que confie em mim e confie quando eu digo que eu não vou te deixar.

_Booth, eles estão indo embora. – agora voltou a olhar pra ele.

_Bones, as pessoas podem até ir, mas eu vou ficar pra sempre, ao seu lado.

_Booth, eu agradeço, mas eles estão mesmo indo. – Dessa vez disse com mais convicção.

_O que?

_Booth, as pessoas, as poucas famílias que ainda estavam aqui estão indo embora, restaram apenas os idosos, e acabei de ver um ônibus de mais gente velha chegando ali.

Ela viu que Booth estava um pouco vermelho e se sentindo desconfortável, e pensou que era por ter restado apenas ele e ela de mais novos, por ali. Mas na verdade era por que ele estava prestes a dar alguma explicação para Brennan bem detalhada sobre algo difícil a ser revelado sobre algo que ela nem pediu.

_Se quiser, podemos ir ao boliche, talvez se sentisse mais confortável.

_Não... – Booth tentou parecer descontraído, mas não deu muito certo.

_Afinal, acho que vamos nos sentir desconfortáveis, era pra estarmos no boliche, mas estamos aqui, no encontro de dois adultos maduros. Afinal, o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui? – Aquela fora uma pergunta retórica, que Booth insistiu em não deixa-la no vácuo.

_Sabe Bone, as vezes as coisas não acontecem simplesmente por que não eram pra ser. Talvez não era pra estarmos no boliche, e sim, aqui.

_É, talvez... – Brennan disse, com um tom muito vago, apenas para tentar encerrar o assunto, pois não estava afim de ficar discutindo com seu parceiro sobre destino. Seria mais uma daquelas conversas longas que nunca terminam.

Depois disso, ficaram cada um com seus pensamentos, até que deram uma risada e disseram ao mesmo tempo, baixinho, apenas para si, com um certo tom de ironia:

_Mulher bem gostosa...

_O homem da minha vida.

_Hum? Disse alguma coisa Bones? – Bones achou ter ouvido Brennan dizer algo.

_Hum? Não, nada. Achei que você tivesse dito algo.

_Não... – Ele tentou disfarçar, e conseguiu.

No instante em que se acabara a conversa, Gordon e Caroline chegaram.

_Uff, a fila do banheiro tava enorme.

_O chef era meu amigo, acabou puxando assunto.

_Desculpe a demora.

_E então, - sussurrou apenas para Booth, sem que Caroline ou Brennan percebessem – se ajeitaram?

_Digamos que sim. – Ele respondeu do mesmo jeito.

_Ótimo, então... O que descobriu Gordon, sobre o funcionamento da quermesse? – Brennan resolveu entrar no assunto, percebendo que estavam cochichando algo.

_O esquema é o seguinte: Daqui a uns vinte minutos o bingo vai começar, eles estão apenas esperando terminar de chegar os ônibus do asilo, por que até as sete era um horário para a família, e depois, é a hora dos mais experientes se divertirem, com coisas mais light.

_Mas, tem algum problema de ficarmos aqui? – Caroline perguntou.

_É, quer dizer, nós somos muito experientes, mas não somos idosos. – Brennan.

_Então, foi o que eu perguntei ao chef e ele disse que mesmo o fato do jantar ser servido apenas par aos idosos... – Ele deu uma pequena pausa dramática, e observou a reação de todos, e estavam prestando atenção. – Nós podemos ficar como convidados do chef e podemos participar de todos os jogos de entretenimento.

_É, vai ser uma noite bem divertida! – Booth estava realmente entusiasmado e ficou mais ainda quando viu a expressão de alegria de Brennan que estava à sua frente, ao lado de Caroline.

_Realmente, Mas o chef lhe disse que tipos de jogos vão ter, cherrie?

_Ele comentou que teria um bingo, enquanto são servidas as porções, e depois, será servido o jantar, logo após o jantar, todos irão ao palco, quem quiser ir, para contar a sua história, e depois das sessões de histórias da vida alheia e de muita emoção, alguns idosos vão ao palco para cantar uma música.

_Muito interessante, realmente. – Brennan havia gostado da programação.

_É isso aí. – Booth ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo garçom que se aproximara, perguntando pelas bebidas.

_Cerveja pra todo mundo? – Caroline perguntou. Todos concordaram. O garçom se afastou da mesa para realizar os pedidos.

_Ok, como vai funcionar o nosso esquema? – Caroline perguntou.

_Como assim? – Booth e Brennan não estavam entendendo.

_Ora, Nós dois viemos a um encontro, para nos conhecermos melhor, eram pra ser dois desconhecidos no lugar de vocês, para que eles também se conhecessem melhor, assim ninguém ficava segurando vela e todos teriam assunto.

_Mas como todos já se conhecem, eu proponho uma atividade: vamos todos fingir que acabamos de nos encontrar, Booth e Brennan, ajam como se estivessem em um primeiro encontro, como se não soubessem nada um do outro e vão perguntando as coisas que querem saber, pode ser divertido.

_Ou... Como vocês não são mais estranhos, podemos eu e o Booth ir embora para irmos jogar boliche, como iríamos fazer. – Brennan estava meio insegura quanto à brilhante idéia do psicólogo.

_Ah, Bones, vamos fazer o que o Gordon falou, pode ser divertido, eu queria ficar pro bingo.

_É, cherrie, faça a vontade de seu cavaleiro-de-armadura-dourada-que-acabou-de-conhecer.

_Isso é uma utopia, Caroline, cavaleiros com armaduras douradas realmente não exi...

_Ah, qual é, Bones, vamos lá, lembra do que eu lhe disse? – ele se referia sobre a citação de lugar que deveríamos estar.

Brennan puxou na memória as palavras de Booth de momentos atrás e chegou a uma conclusão. Não muito diferente da que estava considerando.

* * *

><p><strong>Po-por hoje é só, pessoal! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, de verdade, e, respondendo a pergunta feita pela <strong>

**Camila**: Não, eu não tenho em mente algum beijo até o casamento do Jared, depois não posso prometer nada. Até este capítulo, nada de beijo. =) Agora, a partir do próximo... Tbm te dolu... Bjos! :*

**Adriana: **Sim! I'M back, baby! Meu nome deveria ser Maíra- Aparecida, por que eu apareço e sumo frequentemente, do nada... Que bom que gostou da troca, não sabia como os leitores ( você ) iriam reagir... E sim, se depender de mim, eu ainda irei te fazer rir muito. E sim, estou indo pra oitava série, ainda. Eu pareço mais velha? Obrigada! Sou bem novinha ainda... Bjus! :*

**Caracoleta07: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo! De nada! Acho legal responder as reviews, sei lá, estabelece uma conexão de quem escreve para quem lê. Acho isso muito interessante. E obrigada por me parabenizar por passar de ano! Bjus!

**Mikaelly: **Bom saber que gostou, eu também comecei a rir sozinha na frente do PC imaginando a cara dos dois. Rindo sozinha, eu parecia uma retardada, cheguei a me apoiar na cadeira. #megaexageromaspuraverdade...

**SquintManndy**: De nada, frô. Magine, apenas escrevo por que gosto, e obrigada por gostar e por ler do que eu escrevo. Obrigada por achar que a fic ta fantástica, e que bom que aquele é o seu Tumblr, tava com medo de responder pra pessoa errada e vc ficar tipo: WTF? Mas que bom que é vc! Bjus:*

**Angie:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo e que gostou da minha nova idéia, fiquei dias pensando no que poderia acontecer nesse capítulo, mas não vi muita graça, então optei por mudar, para algo completamente diferente... E sim, vou para a oitava série. Sou bem novinha... 13 anitchos. Mas isso mudará dia 29 de abril. Terei 14. =P. Obrigada pelo "muitíssimo talentosa" realmente fiquei honrada em receber esse elogio! PODEXÁ não demorarei tanto a postar, mas é que eu vou viajar agora final do ano e meu ipad não abre arquivo do Word, então terei que arranjar um PC no hotel em que vou ficar pra mim poder postar os capítulos. Mas terei que escrever antes...

**Fernanda:** ô Nandinha (posso te chamar de nandinha? (já chamando)) Obrigadapela review, e fiquei preocupada com você e com a Shophie, é algo muito grave? Espero que você saia dessa, eu não sou muito apegada à religião, mas vou rezar pra você e pra sophie aqui em casa, ok? Espero que melhorem. Um megabeijo! :** Se cuida!

**E...PARA MAIS INFORMAÇÕES, DEIXEM UMA REVIEW COM UMA PERGUNTA SOBRE A FIC OU SOBRE MIM, QUEM QUISER.**

**PARA DEIXA REVIEW, CLIQUE EM "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER" AQUI EM BAIXO (COMO SE VOCES JÁ NÃO SOUBESSEM DISSO).**

**Brigadinha a todos pelas reviews e aguardo mais. Quem sabe quando eu tiver 85 reviews eu poste o próximo capítulo?**

**#posedechantagistamegafail **

**Brigadinha pelas reviews novamente, megabeijo pro pai, pra mãe, pro irmão, tio, avô, e pra everybody que lê! :********


	9. Teaching you How to Do

**Qual será a decisão que Brennan irá tomar?**

**Continua...**

**Agora!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supposed to bem my Girlfriend<strong>_

_**Chapter 9 – Teaching you how to do**_

_Tudo bem. Eu fico. Só espero que realmente valha a pena esse tal de bingo. – O olhar de alegria de Booth sumiu quando ouviu "esse tal de bingo".

_Peraí, Bones, nunca jogou bingo antes? – Booth acabou perguntando com certa superioridade, sem perceber.

_Não. – Brennan disse com um certo tom de vergonha, abaixando a cabeça e desviando o olhar. – Nunca fui a um jogo de bingo com meus pais, e depois, quando fui mudando de casa com pais adotivos, normalmente não saía pra me divertir, e quando cresci, só.. Trabalhei e estudei. Ninguém nunca me levou pra jogar bingo.

Booth se arrependeu na mesma hora pelo tom que usara com Bones, e sentira um remorso muito grande pela história que ela havia acabado de contar, e sabia que ela só havia lhe contado quilo por que Caroline e Gordon estavam distraídos demais, de frente um para o outro, conversando.

_Caroline, pode, por favor, trocar de lugar comigo? Normalmente costumo ficar ao lado da Bones. – Ele resolveu atrapalhar

Caroline fez o que Booth pedira, mas mesmo assim, Brennan ainda estava se recompondo do que acabara de contar a Booth, não conseguiu encará-lo. Ele sentou ao seu lado e colocou o polegar debaixo de seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar pra ele.

_Ainda bem que você não sabe, Bones, eu adoro te ensinar as coisas. Terei o maior prazer em fazê-lo. – Disse com a maior doçura que ela já havia ouvido na vida. Ela abaixou o olhar e depois voltou a encará-lo. –Obrigada.

_Não, Booth, obrigada você.

Os dois sorriram e Booth retirou o dedo de debaixo do queixo dela. Do nada, Brennan voltou à um assunto puxado por ambos bem antes.

_Sabe, Booth, não creio que tenham armado pra gente. Pareceram bem convincentes quando perguntaram sobre onde nos conheciam.

_Tem razão.

_Mas, se não foi isso, o que foi então?

De repente, Booth muda de assunto e incorpora a brincadeira que Gordon havia pedido para eles fazerem.

_Prazer, Seeley Booth, agente do FBI. – ele disse, estendendo a mão.

Brennan demorou algum tempo para respondeu ao aperto de mão, ainda raciocinando o que Booth estaria fazendo. Quando ele lhe lançou um olhar diferente, na hora ela soube do que se tratava. Achou que sua pergunta iria ficar sem resposta.

_Prazer, doutora Temperance Brennan, antropóloga forense. – Ela também lhe estendeu a mão e sorriu.

_Acredita em destino? – Um relâmpago da noite em que se conheceram não lhe passou despercebido.

_Não, absolutamente. – Ela lhe respondera a mesma coisa que naquele dia, esperando ter o mesmo final, baseado no mesmo começo.

_É isso aí. – Booth disse e virou para tomar um gole de sua cerveja. Brennan ficou encarando-o, tentadno perceber o que ele queria dizer.

Só depois de um tempo percebeu que ali estava a resposta par a sua pergunta.

Fez o mesmo que Booth e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. Um menino passou ao lado deles vendendo algo que Brennan não conseguira identificar.

_Mocinho, ei! – O rapaz parou de andar e veio até eles. – Duas por favor. Quanto é?

_Dois dólares. – Booth pagou e o mocinho foi embora.

_Booth, por que pagou dois dólares por dois quadradinhos de papel?

_Isso Bones, - ele disse, levantando as cartelas e mostrando pra ela – são cartelas de bingo. Eu peguei uma pra você e uma pra mim. – Ele entregou uma pra ela e ficou com a outra. – Tem duas canetas? – Brennan abriu sua bolsa e pegou duas canetas de lá. – Ótimo. O jogo é o seguinte: um moço vai girar um globo onde dentro tem várias bolinhas com números diferentes, então, ele vai sortear uma. Vamos supor que ele sorteou o número 10. Então, ele vai gritar: B-10.

_Por que B?

_Por que as letras do BINGO são um modo pra você se localizar mais rápido e mais fácil. Ele vai dizer em que coluna está, através da letra, e depois, é só você localizar o número. Está entendendo?

_Estou, mas, qual é o objetivo do jogo?

_Então, calma lá Bones, uma coisa de cada vez. Depois que ele disser que número ele tirou, você vai ver se você tem na sua cartela. Se você tiver, marque. Se não tiver, não marque. Aí, existem diferentes jeitos de se marcar pontos, existe a quina, que é quando você completa uma linha reta de cinco, ou na horizontal, ou na vertical ou na diagonal. Existe os quatro cantos, qe só pelo nome já se sabe quais você tem que marcar, os quatro cantos.E depois, existe a cartela cheia, que o nome também já diz, você tem que marcar todos os números.

_E esse desenho que está no meio da cartela, pra que serve?

_Então, este é o espaço-livre, é um tipo de ajuda, é como se a cartela já viesse com um número marcado pra você, ou seja, se você completar os dois de cada lado desse, você terá uma coluna, entende? Ele está aí pra te ajudar a fazer os pontos.

_Ok. E depois?

_Então, O cara que estiver sorteando os números vai te avisar o que tá valendo, se é quina, quatro cantos ou cartela cheia. Pra cada jeito que você ganhar, se você for o primeiro a bater, você ganha um determinado premio. Ou seja, assim que você perceber que atingiu algum dos objetivos, você tem que gritar bingo! Para todos pararem o jogo. Aí, se você não tiver cometido nenhum engano na hora de marcar os números, você ganha o prêmio.

Assim que Booth acabou de explicar como se joga bingo, um garçom apareceu do lado deles e lhe trouxe uma porção de batatas- fritas.

_Moço, acho que se enganou, nós não pedimos...

_Nós pedimos, cherrie. – Caroline surgiu cortando a fala de Brennan.

Brennan foi pegar uma batata e Caroline retirou a porção de perto da mão dela.

_Se quiser, peçam uma pra vocês.

Brennan olhou para Gordon, na esperança de que ele a deixasse pegar uma batata. O ex-psicólogo apenas riu e continuou a conversar com Caroline.

_Moço, por favor, uma porção de batatas fritas. – Brennan pediu, um tanto irritada, por Caroline não saber dividir.

_É pra já. – O garçom nem se colocou a discutir, vendo a situação em que a bela moça de olhos claros se encontrava.

_Bones, se estava com fome, por que não me avisou? Eu pedia algo pra você.

_Bom, Booth, eu não percebi que estava com fome até ver as batatas de Caroline. E outra, você parecia tão paciente me explicando como se joga bingo que seria rude se eu te cortasse com um: "Booth, tô com fome."

_Tudo bem Bones, mas saiba que eu não me importaria. Mas obrigada pelo "paciente" e de nada por lhe ensinar a jogar.

_Mas Booth, eu não te agradeci.

_Digamos que não precisa. – Ele lhe lançou um olhar cheio de significados que ela não entendeu a princípio, mas desistiu, assim que viu suas batatas fritas chegarem.

_Hum... – Ela avançou nas batatas. Booth fez o mesmo. Ambos estavam com fome.

_Tudo bem, pessoal, agora vai começar a rodada de bingo, a mais esperada, que no final, o último ganhador, ganhará cinco mil dólares!

Os velhinhos gritaram, com animação pelo premio final.

_Booth, aonde eles arranjam cinco mil pra dar?

_Nem sei.

_Achei que soubesse.

_Por que?

_Não sei, normalmente você sabe de várias coisas não relacionadas a ciências, bingo é uma delas.

_Obrigada Bones. - Booth olhou pra ela, Brennan estava radiante.

_Disponha, Booth.

Ela retribuiu o olhar, Booth nunca esteve tão bonito pra ela, relaxado, do jeito que estava, com o cabelo um pouco emaranhado por causa do pequeno vento que prevaleceu desde que haviam chegado. As luzes dos pisca-piscas que estavam debaixo da árvore onde estavam sentados dava à ele um ar despojado, mas ao mesmo tempo, romântico. Com esse pensamento, Brennan deu um riso solitário, que para Booth não poderia ser mais perfeito. Aqueles olhos azuis, parecendo mais um mar com o reflexo de várias luas, que sempre o fazia delirar.

Aqueles cabelos castanhos acobreados sob o reflexo da luz vinda de alguns "cipós" de pisca-piscas solitários, que desciam de vez em quando das árvores no local. O vento fazia com que o cabelo dela balançasse de um modo livre, tão inocente mas tão sensual ao mesmo tempo. Então, como um gesto inesperado, Booth desceu os olhos para sua boca, ela sentiu um tremor dentro de si quando viu o que Booth fizera, mas sem perceber, fez o mesmo. Eles estavam realmente próximos. Ela franziu o cenho, como se na soubesse o que estava prestes a fazer. Booth também o fez, como se tivesse medo do que aconteceria a seguir, e tinha.

_Muito bem, pessoal, vamos começar, primeiro número sorteado é... I-17.

Eles se afastaram lentamente, não queriam faze-lo, mas tiveram.

_Eu... Não tenho Booth, e você?

_Tenho. – Ele marcou o número.

A voz de ambos estava muito fraca, pelo que acabara de acontecer.

_Muito bem, pessoal, vamos lá, que ganhará os cinco mil dólares? – O moço disse, voltando a girar a roleta, depois de repetir o número que fora tirado mais duas vezes. – Essa noite promete...

Booth e Brennan trocaram olhares cúmplices, como se já soubessem o que o organizador do bingo quisera dizer.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwnttt, sinto em acabar aqui e sinto em deixar a adrenalina correndo solta por suas veiase artérias... Huhsuahsuahus Obrigada a todos pelas reviews e prometo que o próximo capítulo promete muiitoooo! Falando nisso, ele estará disponível muito em breve, não vai dar nem tempo de sentir falta direito. <strong>

**Mikaelly: **Que bom que vc gosta de bingo! Eu também amooo! Realmente, essa brincadeira vai ser demais! Se você visse as perguntas da Brennan no próximo capítulo... Voce não vai agüentar de tanto rir!

**Camila: **Em que série vc tá? Na minha escola eu também me sinto como um ET, só o meu amigo que assiste Bones de vez em quando, e minhas três amigas (uma fora da escola) assistem um episódio ou outro, dificilmente, por isso, quando elas assistem, elas vem me contar, aí eu pergunto o que aconteceu naquele episódio, e quando elas contam só um pedacinho, eu já falo o nome, o número do episódio, quem matou e dependendo do episódio até as músicas que tocam nele, e isso deixa elas meio deslocadas, sei lá... Mas apesar de tudo vc tem razão, é muito difícil se cansar da série... Obrigada de verdade pelos elogios. Xá comigo! Não vou esquecer de postar rápido, e liga não, adoro ler textos, eu não ligo pro tamanho, pode ser a review do tamanho que for, eu leio. É muito bom saber o que os outro acham da sua história. Obrigada, bjus :* PS: acredite em mim, também te adoro. Ah, um Feliz Natal pra voce!

**Adriana: **Sim! Adoro ver você por aqui novamente! Rsrsrsrsr, adoro saber quando gostam da história (ou adoram). Adoro colocar essas coisas de casal que não é casal entre os dois. Acho muito fofo! E quanto a sua pergunta... Sim, eles não podem contar pra ninguém, mesmo por que o Sweets proibiu eles de contar, foi por isso que inventaram aquela história pra Angela. E o capítulo deles se beijarem, de acordo com os meus planos, se nada mudar, vai demorar um pouquinho sim. E eles só vão poder contar pra todo mundo depois que a experiência de dez dias acabarem, antes não. E quanto a Caroline e o Gordon, eles sabem mesmo fingir, ou não? Huhsuahs bjus :* pra vc e um Feliz Natal!

**Caracoleta07: **Sim, não são mesmo todos, mas tem alguns que nem tem como, por exemplo, imagine se a Stephanie Mayer escrevesse uma carta pra cada pessoa que comprasse o livro... rs, nem em cem anos ela conseguiria escrever tudo. E desculpe pela pergunta, mas vc faz universidade de que? E já que você não sabe muito sobre bingo, espero que tenha aprendido alguma coisa, ou pelo menos como jogar nesse capítulo! Mas me diz aí, o que você achou desse capítulo? Bjus e obrigada pela review! :* Ah, Feliz Natal!

**Cacau:** Awwnnn fofaaa, que bom que gostou da minha história! Saiba que eu também to muito preoupada com a fernanda e com a sophie, espero que elas melhorem, eu mesma rezo toda noite pela melhora das duas. Tudo de bom pra vc, ok? Bjus :* Feliz Natal!

**Bea: **Hhaushuahshasu como eu não quero te ver morta, coloquei aqui logo a continuação, mas ve se continua viva até qeu colocar o próximo capítulo, senão voce nao vai poder ler... Ok? Viu, eu reparie que voce colocou SUAS histórias, no plural... Voce também leu as outras? Awnnnn ... Bjus:*** Feliz Natal!

**Pessoal, muito obrigada por acompanharem minha fic até aqui! O próximo capítulo será bem grande, prometo! Bjus :***

**Ah, mesmo para as pessoas que leram e não deixaram reviews, (nao sei por que) - Um Feliz Natal a todos! Muita paz e saúde, por que o resto a gente corre atrás, não é? Um beijao! :***********************************************************************************

**PS: eu senti a anciosidade que vocês sentem em relação aos capítulos quanto as reviews, eu entro umas seis vezes por dia pra ver se tem review, e quando tem eu pulo de alegria! Então, como ficar muito nervosa pode me proporcionar uma úlcera, e não acho que ninguém quer isso, pelo menos até essa história terminar, deixem reviews! Obrigada! :* **

**Merry Christmas! **


	10. Play and Win

**Maus a demora... Mas...**

**Muita tensão no capítulo anterior…**

**E mais ainda nesse!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supposed to be my Girlfriend<strong>_

_**Chapter 10 – Play and Win**_

E assim se seguiram as próximas três rodadas. Ninguém ganhou nada, Brennan sempre com atenção, pois gostara daquele jogo. Ficava com raiva e dizia que eles estavam roubando. Mas o jogo se seguia de forma extremamente correta, o fato é que Brennan não sabia perder. Ela queria ganhar alguma coisa, pra não sair de lá com as mãos vazias. Booth também não ganhou nada, e, no meio da quinta rodada, se cansou de perder e deu sua cartela pra Bones jogar. Na sexta rodada, Booth comprou duas cartelas, mas para Brennan jogar, pois ele havia enjoado de perder.

Brennan estava entusiasmada, havia viciado naquele jogo. Booth gostava de vê-la prestando atenção no jogo. Aqueles doces olhos azuis exigindo concentração máxima naquela pequena cartelinha de papel, onde haviam números. Booth pensou que talvez jamais a vira exibir tamanha concentração, nem com nenhum de seus ossos. Adorava ver a dedicação que ela exibia naquele jogo, as costas curvadas, o cenho franzido, os olhos rápidos analisando número por número na tabela. Booth era bom em ler pessoas e conseguia ver estampado nela a anciosidade. Ela nem se lembrava mais do que Booth dissera, apenas marcava os números automaticamente, esperando por algum tipo de "sinal".

A porção de batata frita havia acabado, Booth estava com o braço no encosto da cadeira de Brennan, ela nem prestando atenção no que ele estava fazendo, senão com certeza o teria impedido. Ele estava comendo as batatas sem nem mesmo perceber,como um gesto involuntário, até que quando foi pegar mais uma na bandeja, percebeu que havia acabado. Booth perguntou então, a Brennan, se ela queria uma porção de polentas, para comer.

_Bones, o que acha de algumas polentas, hein? Você mal comeu.

_Peça. – ela respondeu não desviando o olhar, e Booth deu risada ao ver tamanha concentração, aqueles olhinhos paertados, de um jeito squint mais adorável possível. Chamou o garçom e pediu a comida. Ele respondeu com prontidão, indo em direção à cozinha.

Booth voltou a olhar Brennan jogar, ele amava ver aquela mulher, ele sempre olhava para os olhos dela, que ele tanto gostava. Porém, a repentina visão de desapontamento de Brennan o despertou de seus pensamentos quando eles ouviram um "Bingo!" vindo do outro lado da praça, lá para o fundo. Brennan suspirou e se recostou na cadeira, só então percebendo o braço de Booth, mas pensou em não reclamar. Estava até confortável. Ela seguiu o senhor de idade até o palco com os olhos desejando mentalmente que ele tivesse marcado algum número por engano.

Mas que se enganou com seus pensamentos foi ela, quando viu que o moço do palco estava ganhando o premio.

_Sabe Booth, eu adorei esse jogo, mas deve haver algum tipo de raciocínio lógico no sorteio dos números que eu ainda não percebi, não sei, esse jogo deve estar enganado.

_Não há nada de científico nesse jogo, Bones. – Booth afirmou, divertido. – Algumas coisas apenas são na sorte. – ele tentou reanimá-la.

_Então, seguindo sua linha de raciocínio eu deveria estar muito sem sorte hoje.

_Nem ligue Bones, até agora você não precisava de nada do que os velhinhos ganharam. Na primeira rodada, um ralador de legumes automático; na segunda, uma cafeteira; na terceira, um conjunto de cama, mesa e banho.

_Esse eu gostaria de ganhar.

_Na quarta, um quadro, que a propósito era muito feio, aquelas frutas pintadas no escuro, eu não gosto, não vejo graça. Na quinta, um conjunto de panelas, e agora, o cara ganhou um rádio. Nada de que você precise.

Perceberam alguém se aproximando da mesa e reconheceram que era o garçom com as polentas.

_Espero que goste de polentas, Bones.

_Adoro.

_Acertei em cheio, então?

_Acertou, Booth. – Ela respondeu, pegando uma polenta da porção.- Você me conhece bem. Sabe do que eu gosto.

_O que, a polenta? Foi no puro chute. – ele disse, com ironia. – Nós acabamos de nos conhecer.

_O que? Não, nós... – Brennan parou, entendendo o que ele quis dizer. – Ah, sim, nesse caso então, você é muito bom com chutes.

_E eu percebi que você é boa de garfo.

_Eu não sei o que isso significa.

_É um jeito sutil de dizer que você come bastante.

_Ah, isso não é justo, Booth! Voce comeu bem mais do que eu até agora.

_Acha. Voce também comeu bastante da batata frita.

_Booth, você comeu a porção inteira. – ela respondeu, com um tom preocupado, mas de sinceridade.

_Comi? – Ele nem sentiu a batata pesar no estomago.

_Comeu. Como não percebeu? Se distraiu com o que?

_Com os seus olhos. – Booth respondeu num tom preguiçoso, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, que estavam apoiadas na mesa, de frente pra ela. Ele só percebeu o que disse quando viu uma mudança no olhar de Brennan. – Quer dizer, eu... Ah, mocinho, por favor, mais duas cartelas. – Ele resolveu mudar de assunto e foi a deixa perfeita quando viu o menino se aproximando. – É isso aí, Bones, é bom você dar um jeito de mudar a sua sorte, por que esse é o prêmio final de cinco mil dólares.

_E como eu faço isso?

_Foi brincadeira Bones, eu quis dizer, relaxe um pouco a postura, calma e fé que você consegue.

_Ok. Será que Caroline e Gordon vão querer participar dessa rodada?

_Acho que não, Bones, parece que eles estão bem entretidos. – Booth respondeu, olhando para ambos e vendo que estavam felizes, olhando um para o outro, e conversando amenidades.

_Melhor perguntar, não? – Brennan disse, colocando outra polenta na boca.

_Ok. Caroline, Gordon, - eles se viraram para olhar Booth – desculpe interromper, mas vocês vão querer participar dessa rodada? Vale cinco mil dólares.

_Eu não, estou legal. – Gordon respondeu.

_Também não. Hum... Adoro polenta. – Caroline disse e quando foi pegar uma polenta da bandeja, Brennan retirou de perto da mão dela.

_Se quiser, peça uma pra você. – Ela disse, com certa pose autoritária e com um sorriso de satisfação, mas de boca fechada, pois estava mastigando a polenta.

Caroline lhe lançou um olhar de braveza. O ato de Brennan fez Booth e Gordon se segurarem fortemente pra não rir, mas ainda assim, deixaram escapar alguns risos.

_Não cherrie, obrigada. – Caroline respondeu com frieza, se voltando para Gordon, que estava rindo um pouco ainda, para voltarem a conversar. – Vamos dar uma volta?

_Claro, porque não? – Gordon e Caroline se levantaram e foram para o lado oposto do palco, perto de algumas outras árvores iluminadas.

_É isso aí, Bones, aprendeu direitinho como se faz.

_É, acho que aprendi. – Ela respondeu com naturalidade e com um riso, voltando a olhar para as cartelas.- Bom, tudo bem, dessa vez, qual é a sua cartela?

_Essa. – Booth apontou para a da direita de Brennan.

_Ok.

_Vê se me dá sorte, hein, Bones?

_Isso é impossível Booth, não tem como você escolher o momento de "usar sua sorte".

_Apenas, torça pra mim ganhar, só dessa vez, ok? Gostaria de ganhar os cinco mil.

_Booth, em todas as rodadas eu torci pra você. Eu torci pra que a sua cartela fosse a vencedora, não a minha. Voce merece mais esses utensílios do que eu. Se eu quiser algum, posso comprar, você dependendo do objeto, não.

_Obrigada por torcer por mim, Bones, dessa vez você vai me fazer ganhar, você vai ver.

Eles trocaram olhares cúmplices, antes de ouvirem o moço do palco voltar a falar.

_Muito bem, pessoal, como esse é o premio mais valioso, foi deixado pro final, e só está valendo cartela cheia. – Ele disse, voltando a mexer o globo com as bolinhas dentro. – Primeiro número... I – dois patinhos na lagoa!

_Hã? Que pato? Booth, que pato? – Ela estava desesperada.

_Calma, Bones, ele quis dizer 22.

_Ah, mas por que dois patos?

_Por que se você olhar bem, eles parecem dois patinhos nadando. Voce tem?

_Tenho, você não.

_Ah. – ele respondeu, animado em parte.

_Próximo número... G-47!

Booth viu Brennan marcar na cartela dele e na dela, nada. Ele foi acompanhando o que Brennan estava fazendo pelos próximos 3 números, depois, voltou a tomar sua cerveja, a comer polenta, e a olhar o moço no palco e as pessoas em volta.

_Vamos lá, pessoal, tá valendo cinco mil! Número... Ah, N- a idade de cristo!

_Booth, quantos anos tinha Jesus quando morreu?

_33, Bones, o moço quis dizer 33. – Ele disse, pacientemente.

_Ah, obrigada. – Ela marcou nas duas cartelas. Booth aproveitou para dar uma olhada em como estavam. Quase cheias, ambos estavam com uma boa quantidade pelo número que já fora sorteado.

_Número... O-69.

_Sabe, Bones, - Booth se aproximou dela para sussurrar em seu ouvido, que estava debruçada na mesa, mas mais relaxada que antes. – Alguns bingueiros no lugar de dizer 69, dizem "um cagando e o outro olhando."

Ela parou pra olhar e riu antes de responder algo.

_Embora seja uma observação um tanto imaginativa, é engraçada. Sabe Booth, não tem algo relacionado ao sexo com esse nome? Acho que é uma... – ela o viu corar.

_Foco no jogo, Bones, foco no jogo. – Ele disse apontando par a cartela. E a interrompendo sutilmente.

E assim se seguiram mais uns cinco números, quando de repente, ele gritou:

_I-19!

Booth viu Brennan marcar algo em uma das cartelas e voltar a se recostar na cadeira, como se estivesse com as costas cansadas e deu um suspiro.

_Terminei. Sua cartela está cheia! – Brennan disse.

O moço repetia mais umas três vezes o número antes de alguém falar alguma coisa, pra todos os velhinhos ouvirem, mesmo ele estando de microfone.

_ O que? – Ele se agitou na cadeira, exasperado.

_O que eu faço agora Booth? – Ela estava calma.

_Grite bingo, Bones, grite bingo! – ele se desesperou.

_Ah, Bingo! – Ela deu um belo grito, se levantando.

_Aqui, bingo! – Booth agitou a cartela pra cima e também se levantou.

_Bingo aí? Venham cá, deixem me conferir, então! – O moço procurou com o olhar para ver quem tinha ganhado.

_Vai lá, Bones. – Booth deu uma empurradinha animadora nela.

_Bingo! – Uma idosa gritou na mesa ao lado deles.

_O que? – Brennan amaldiçoou mentalmente aquela senhora.

_Me parece que temos um bingo duplo, então, venham até aqui para eu conferir e ver quem vai levar o premio! Ou se vocês vão ter que dividir.

Brennan e a senhora andaram até o palco e subiram, o moço pegou a cartela da mão de Brennan.

_Deixe-me ver primeiro a sua, que gritou primeiro.

Ela lhe entregou a cartela e olhou para Booth, na platéia, que lhe fez um sinal de jóia e lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador. Brennan depois olhou para o rapaz que olhava atentamente para a cartela dela e para as bolinhas que ele havia sorteado.

_É, parece que está tudo certo, parabéns, você já ganhou o premio! – Ele deu um aperto de mão em Brennan e se dirigiu para a próxima senhora. – Agora deixe-me ver a da senhora.

Ela olhou para Booth, na platéia, que estava radiante, nunca o vira tão feliz. Ele estava com aquele sorriso charmoso que o fazia parecer um menino de novo. Brennan sentiu algo no estomago com os pensamentos, como se sentisse borboletas nele, algo estranho, que a fez sorrir ainda mais do que imaginou ser possível.

_Hum... Me desculpe, mas parece que a senhora comeu bronha em um número, o 24 não saiu. Me desculpe.

_Tudo bem, eu não preciso disso, meu marido tem duas aposentadorias! – E foi saindo com sua bengala. Revoltada.

_Parabéns! – o moço se virou para Brennan – A senhorita ganhou os cinco mil sozinha! – Nesse momento ouviu-se uma salva de palmas calorosa para Brennan, e assobios de vindos de Booth, da platéia. – Agora, por favor, diga para nós algumas palavras. – ele lhe estendeu o microfone.

_Como o que, por exemplo? - Ela sussurrou só para ele ouvir.

_Ah, não, sei, o que você vai fazer com os cinco mil? - Já ele repondeu no microfone.

_Bom... Primeiro, sinto muito que a senhora tenha comido pão, obrigada pela dica, de agora em diante, tomerei cuidado com a minha dieta antes do bingo. - ela olhou para a velha descendo as escadas e ouviu as risadas da platéia e um sorriso ainda maior de Booth. – E como eu já tenho muito dinheiro, vou dar de presente ao Booth! – Ela disse, levantando a maleta com o dinheiro pra cima. A platéia aplaudiu novamente. Booth já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Booth! Venha até aqui receber o presente! - ele foi se levantando da mesa e indo em direção ao palco, onde o moço o havia chamado, quando estava subindo as escadas, o moço perguntou a Brennan. – ele é o seu marido?

_Não, ele é meu...

_Bem, nos conhecemos a algum tempo, e eu finalmente tomei coragem e a pedi pra sair. – Booth a ajudou a continuar. E abraçou Brennan com um braço.

_A quanto tempo se conhecem?

_Faz tempo.

_Cinco anos. – Brennan resolveu esclarecer.

**_**Cinco anos e só pediu pra sair agora? Olha, acho que esses senhores seriam mais rápidos que você... – Ele disse num tom de brincadeira que fez os velhinhos dar risada e fez com que Booth e Brennan sorrisse e se olhassem, vermelhos.

_Tivemos alguns contratempos, mas agora está tudo certo.

_Contratempos? Bem, já que estão aqui no palco, que ta abrirem a sessão de histórias?

_Acho melhor não... – Brennan tentou sair dali o mais rápido possível.

_Ah, vamos, agora todos estão curiosos sobre a história de vocês. – Eles olharam para a platéia, todos prestando a maior atenção. – Vamos lá! Conta! Conta! – A platéia de idosos se juntou à ele e todos estavam gritando "Conta!" e betendo palmas.

Booth olhou para Brennan numa espécie de permissão. Estava esperando uma resposta da parte dela.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenho que acabar aqui... O capítulo tá ficando muito grande! Huahsuahsuahsua eu sentei pra escrever e foi fluindo... É tão gostoso... E espero que tenham gostado! Eu, pelo menos, estou adorando ler e escrever essa história! E... Aqui vai a resposta da reviews:<strong>

**LuhBones: **Euu nao creio que voce me deixou uma review! E nao precisa passar o link não, eu já leio suas historias faz tempo, entro no Nyah toda santa hora pra saber se tem alguma continuação de My Childhood Sweetheart, é uma das coisas mais fofas que eu já vi! Sem contar suas outras fics, eu sou muuuito fã! E sim, dá a maior aflição qnd ninguém deixa reviews... Na verdade eu tava pensando em criar uma contra pra mim no Nyah e colocar lá as minhas fics que e ja escrevi, por que quem nao le aqui poderia ler lá, mas agora eu não sei. Que bom que tá gostando, e eu nao ligo pro tamanho das reviews, adoro conversar com o povo. E.. Uou! Que coincidencia! Vc tem 13? Que mágico! E bem que eu queria escrever algumas cenas assim, mais intimas entre os dois, mas eu não sei fazer isso... Eu so dou algumas indiretas e pronto. Ah, ja que vc ta gostando dessa, poderia ler minhas outras fics que acho que vc tbm vai gostar. Ok? Feliz Ano novo! Bjus:*

**Mikaelly:** Aqui está oproximo capitulo, espero que tenha gostado. Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano novo pra vc tbm! Bjus :*

**Angie: **Que bom que gostou, e não tem problema quanto a outra review pelo outro capitulo. O importante é me dizer o que vc ta achando. Obrigada e Feliz Ano novo pra vc! Bjus :*

**Caracoleta07: **Desculpe por te fazer sentir falta. Que bom que gostou da repetição de cena, poderia dar umas ideias pra mim fazer isso mais vezes... Mas eu nao tenho... Linguas Literaturas e Culturas? Hum... Interessante. Huhsuahs, que legal, mas assim, ja que voce fica praticamente na mesma área, poderia escrever algumas fics, não é? Seria legal ler alguma coisa escrita por vc. Feliz Ano novo pra vc tbm e Bjus :*

**Fernanda: **Obrigada opor optar ler a minha, e que bom que está gostando da história, aqui vai um outro cápítulo, espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada, Feliz 2012 pra vc tbm, que de tudo certo pra voce nesse ano e que voce consiga realizar todos o seus sonhos, voce é uma pessoa muito especial. Mande um feliz ano novo pra Sophie, que ela venha ao mundo com muita saude, Bjus :*

**SquintyManddy: **Que bom que gostou e sim, tentei fazer o proximo capítulo bem rápido. Espero que tenha gostado desse! Agora diz aí, mandei ver nesse capítulo? Huhasuhuas, Bjus e feliz Ano novo! :*

**Camila: **Segundo ano do ensino médio? Wou, que legal! E, só uma coisinha: Quem gosta de sentir saudades se tratando de fics? Eu particularmente odeiooo! Huhsuahsuhauhs Feliz 2012, Bjus :*

**Zigsrbrennanebootheternamente: **Que bom que gostou do caítulo, e afinal, quem não queria um Booth atencioso assim? Tá em falta no momento, não que agora eu pa esteja procurando um, mas pelo que eu vejo tá faltando... Feliz ano novo pra vc, Bjus:*

**Adriana: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo, e uma resposta pra sua pergunta: Sim, essa é a minha intenção, te matar de curiosidade! Huhsuhsuahushuahsuashasua (não literalmente, claro). Feliz 2012. Bjus :*

**Pokerbe: **Chapter 10? Here! E desculpe pela demora. Problemas com criatividade. E pode ficar tranquila que só tem mais o proximo capítulo sobre o bingo, apesar de nao ser muito romantico, eu quis fazer uma cena mais assim, engraçada entre eles, sei la. Ah, de boa, eu me suicidaria se fizesse o beijo da fic no meio de um bando de gente idosa... Mas prometo que no proximo capitulo, apesar de nao ter um beijo, Eles vao ficar beeemmm pertinhos um do outro.. Huahsuhaushua beijos, dfeliz 2012 pra vc! :*

**Aninha Montgomery: **Obrigado pela reviews, também gosto muito desses dois, foi uma ideia muito estranha colocá-los juntos, nessa fic, mas acho que acabou ficando bom. Feliz ano novo, Bjus :*

**"Eu não preciso disso meu marido tem duas a****posentadorias!" - Alguém aqui percebeu uma certa referencia de rochelle, todo mundo odeia o chris? A-D-O-R-O.**

**Ah, quem será que vai mandar minha 99 (cade aquele "a" pequeninho qui no teclado?) review e quem vai deixar minha centésima review? Ficará marcado históricamente... hushuahsuhaus**

**Achei muito divertido o que ficou, e principalmente o que vai ficar. **

**Obrigado a todos pelas Reviews! Bjus :***


	11. Where's The Money!

**Utilizando a frase do Booth no episodio 5.01: I'm back baby! **

**Desculpe pelo sumiço, pelamordedeus me desculpaaa! Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, a cada uma que eu lia pedindo pra continuar me dava um aperto no peito e minha consciencia pesava mais, pq eu sabia q eu tinha que continuar... E agora eu to aqui :D! e não pretendo abandonar de novo.. Bom, boa leitura, espero que gostem, a gente se ve lá em baixo :)**

* * *

><p>Não sabia o que fazer, vários senhores e senhoras olhando-a piedosamente e gritando para que eles contassem. Brennan olhou para o lado e viu que Booth ainda esperava sua resposta. Então, quando olhou para ele e sorriu, ele percebeu qual seria a resposta. Então, pediu o microfone, olhando para o rapaz que o havia chamado no palco. Booth recebeu o microfone na mão e logo passou para Bones, e quando ela recebeu o microfone, ouviu todos os senhores gritando "uhul", o que só a fez sorrir e corar mais ainda.<p>

_Bom, nós.. somos parceiros de trabalho. Nos conhecemos há cinco anos quando foi feita uma parceria burocrática entre o FBI e o Instituto Jeffersonian. – Nesse momento, seus olhos buscaram o do parceiro, que estava com as mãos no bolso casualmente, sorrindo de canto para ela, esperando sua historia ser contada. – Em nosso primeiro caso juntos brigamos muito e acabamos nos separando por um ano. Porém, um outro caso mais difícil fez com que precisássemos nos reencontrar de novo e então.. aqui estamos.

Assim que ela terminou de falar todos começaram a aplaudir, inclusive Caroline e Gordon, que estavam assobiando na plateia. O moço pegou o microfone de volta.

_Muito bem, é isso aí! Obrigada pela participação de vocês, e parabéns pelo premio. – Brennan e Booth desceram do palco e foram indo de volta à mesa, passando por alguns senhores que diziam "parabéns", e eles confirmavam com a cabeça.

_Parabéns Cherrie!

_Prabéns Dra. Brennan.

_Muito obrigada – os dois se sentaram – Booth, por que todos estão me dando parabéns? Eu apenas ganhei um jogo.

_Não é um jogo qualquer Bones, é o bingo!

_Eu não sei o que isso significa.

_Bingo é um jogo de sorte, cherrie, - explicou Caroline, - e nem todos tem a sorte que você tem de ganhar esse jogo. – explicou calmamente-. Ou seja, apenas agradeça.

_Ah.. – ela se levantou da cadeira.

_Aonde você.. – Booth ia perguntar mas não deu tempo.

_Obrigada pelos parabéns, muito obrigada! – Ela começou a gritar para todos ouvirem.

_Bones, o que?...

Gordon começou a rir descontroladamente. Enquanto Caroline encarava-a pasma e Booth curioso.

_Obrigada! – disse acenando uma ultima vez.

Todos os senhores olharam pra ela e começaram a bater palmas mais uma vez, ela confirmando a cabeça agradeceu novamente e se sentou de volta.

_O que foi isso Bones? – Booth estava sorrindo curioso e segurando a risada.

_Não era o que Caroline disse que eu tinha que fazer? Agradecer? – todos começaram a rir. – O que foi?

_Nada, , fez exatamente o que ela disse que tinha que fazer.

Depois que todos se acalmaram, ouviram a voz do moço novamente, avisando que uma senhora, Daisy, iria contar sua historia, pois agora estava oficialmente aberta.

_Bom, estamos indo Cherrie. – Disse Caroline se levantando.

_Indo aonde?

_Vamos dar uma volta Dra. Brennan, comer alguma coisa por aí.

_Mas Gordon, eu vim com a Caroline no carro, como eu vou embora depois?

_O agente Booth pode leva-la pra casa, creio que não seria muito incomodo, certo, agente Booth?

_Magina, eu levo ela pra casa.

Depois que todos se despediram, Booth e Brennan pediram mais uma porção de batatas fritas, já que Caroline não lhe deixara comer nenhuma. Enquanto esperavam a porção chegar, estavam ouvindo a história da senhora Daisy. Depois que ela chegou, um outro senhor estava contando a sua. Mais três senhores fizeram o mesmo e logo após, uma banda de idosos foram cantar, chamados "youngers". Eles cantavam músicas antigas, então, a maioria dos senhores de idade chamaram outras senhoras para dançar. Todos começaram dançando Twist and Shout, um grande sucesso dos Beatles.

_Vamos dançar Bones?

_Eu e você?

_É, vamos lá, é só uma dança. Vai dizer que não conhece essa música?

_Acho que já ouvi.

_Como assim acho que já ouvi? São os Beatles, Bones!

_Ah... Então eu já ouvi falar da nova banda deles.

_Nova banda?

_É, não tem uma banda chamada New Beatles?

Booth ficou estático no lugar encarando a cara dela.

_New Beatle é um carro Bones.

_Carro? Não era o nome da banda?

_Ah, Bones, vamos.. Deixa pra lá, vamos dançar, vem!

Ele se levantou e a puxou pela mão. Quando chegaram no gramado em frente ao palco, haviam vários senhores mexendo as mãos e levemente a cintura. Booth começou a dançar, mexendo as pernas e os braços, como se dançasse uma musica da década de 60 mesmo, enquanto Brennan ficava encarando-o com os lábios cerrados e apertados.

_Vamos Bones, dance!

_É que eu... Booth, eu não sei dançar muito bem esse tipo de musica, me dou melhor com eletrônica e clássicos.

_Vem, eu te ensino. Mecha os braços como se sentisse uma onda do mar, pra frente e volta, pra frente e volta, assim mesmo. Depois, você coloca as duas pontas dos pés para um lado, e acompanha com o resto do pé, assim. – e demonstrou como se faz. – Entendeu?

Ela começou a fazer o que dizia com os braços e com as pernas, mas seu corpo permanecia duro como se ela tivesse artrose ou reumatismo.

_Vamos lá, Bones, mexa essas cadeiras!

_Quais? Aquelas? – e apontou para mesa do lado?

_Não, Bones! As suas! Mexa a cintura como se houvesse formigas na sua bunda.

_Por que haveria formigas na minha bunda?

_Vamos, apenas se mexa Bones, ouça a musica e sinta-se contente com ela. – começou a tocar she loves you, depois que twist and shout havia acabado. - Ahhh Meu Deus eu adoro essa musica! She lovess youuuu yeahhh yeahh yeahhh! – e começou a cantar alto e a mover os braços pra cima, enquanto fechava os olhos.

Quando os abriu de novo, viu Temperance Brennan balançando as mãos, os ombros e a cintura juntas, em ritmo, enquanto dava uns pulinhos com os pés. Riu do jeito que ela fechava os olhos e sorria timidamente. Quando percebeu, havia parado de dançar e ela também, estavam rindo, se encarando, meio perto. De repente, ouviram uma voz, ao fundo, impedindo que continuassem a se olhar, que avisava que ia começar uma música lenta. – The long and winding Road. Olharam em volta e todos os senhores haviam puxado seus pares para dançar.

_Com licença minha jovem, gostaria de dançar come este senhor aqui? – Um velhinho com uma cara muito gentil perguntou à ela. Ele lembrava aquele senhor que restaurou o Woody no filme Toy Story 2. Ela olhou para Booth meio incerta do que dizer, mas quando Booth acenou com a cabeça ela sorriu ao senhor.

_Claro.

Ele se aproximou e colocou a mão na sua cintura , e pegou em sua outra mão. Foi quando ela viu pelo olhar periférico que uma senhora muito bonita havia chamado Booth para dançar, também. Ela parecia uma versão da Meryl Streep no filme o Diabo Veste Prada.

_Olá bonitão, gostaria de dançar com essa senhora aqui?

Booth olhou para ela, riu e respondeu que seria uma honra.

Depois eles começaram a dançar, e de vez em quando, enquanto giravam e davam rodopios, Booth e Brennan conseguiam se olhar e sorriam, pela possibilidade remota de um dia isso acontecer. E estava acontecendo, os dois estavam dançando com duas pessoas idosas. Uma música idosa. Num bingo de idosos.

Assim que a música acabou, o jovem senhor foi levar Brennan até Booth de volta, e a senhora que estava dançando também se afastou do agente.

_Pronto senhorita, está entregue ao seu marido de volta. – O velhinho respondeu, e Booth começou a rir.

_Ele.. não é meu marido...

_Esqueceu de tomar o Gardenau, Richard? Eles são aqueles dois jovens da polícia que ganharam o bingo! – quase gritou a velhinha.

_Ah, é verdade. Temperosa e Pufi não é verdade? – O velhinho disse arurmando os óculos na ponta do nariz.

_Na verdade é Temperance e Booth. – Bones corrigiu o parceiro de dança.

_Ai meu Deus desculpem o meu marido Richard, ele já está velho, e parece que está começando a esquecer das coisas. Prazer, Regelva. – Booth e Bones se olharam, segurando o riso.

_Bom, temos que ir, não é, Bones? Prazer em conhecê-los.

Se despediram e assim que chegaram na mesa, começaram a rir pra valer.

_Regelva? Que diabos de nome é Regelva? – Booth estava gargalhando já.

_Acho que a mãe usou drogas na gravidez da criança e devia estar anestesiada quando foi colocar o nome nela.

_Coitada, Bones! Você é muito maldosa!

_Não, Booth, nunca diga que ninguém é coitado.

_Por que?

_ Por que coitado vem da palavra coito, logo, pessoas coitadas seriam pessoas que foram acoitadas, ou melhor, abusadas sexualmente. – Booth fez uma daquelas caras de quando a Bones fala coisas estranhas.

_Você sabe de cada coisa, não é, Bones?

_Ora Booth, é só fazer uma análise da palavra!

_Bom, tudo bem.. Vou pegar a mala com o dinheiro e eu te deixo no seu apartamento, ok?

_Por mim tudo bem..

Booth se abaixou para pegar a mala, não encontrou nada. Olhou debaixo das cadeiras, debaixo da mesa.. E nada.

_O que foi, Booth?

_Cade a mala Bones?

* * *

><p><strong>E... fim! Me desculpemmm pela demorraaa serio, me desculpa.. todos os dias eu lembrava que eu tinha que atualizar, mas eu nunca tinha inspiração, ou não sabia como continuar.. mas agora já estou melhor das ideias.. O único problma é que e estou estudando em período integral, então eu chego em casa acabada, como, tomo um banho e durmo. Mas de final de semana estou dando um jeitinho de escrever.. ok? Mereço uma review? (sim, sim , sim) haushausahaushaus<strong>

**Hunger Kisses :****


	12. Sleeping Out of Home

**E...Ssim eu definitivamente voltei! Não vou abandonar esta minha fic linda nem os leitores e os abençoados que deixam reviews! Huahsuashau Segue aí então mais um capítulo: **

**PS: EU vou colocar em POV de alguns personagens por que além da historia ficar mais legal, mesclando os pontos de vista ainda acho mais fácil e de melhor qualidade escrever a história em primeira pessoa. Às vezes você fica meio limitado quando escreve como narrador observador.. Bom, boa leitura :D**

**Ahhhh a todos que deixaram reviews, leiam carinhosamente a minha declaração nas notas finais!**

* * *

><p><em>POV Bones<em>:

Booth bateu com tudo a porta quando entrou no carro.. pra que isso?

_Nossa, por que a batida tão forte?!

_É só que eu não acredito Bones! ROUBADOS! NÓS FOMOS ROUBADOS!

_Nós não Booth, tecnicamente o dinheiro era seu.. Então quem foi roubado foi você Booth, não eu.

_Mas você que me deu o dinheiro de presente! Deveria se sentir roubada também! Você não tá ajudando Bones..

_ Booth, eu não preciso desse dinheiro, quem deveria se sentir roubado é você que precisa, não eu!

_Bones, olhe a situação! Fomos roubados por idosos! I-DO-SOS! O que eles sabem fazer além de jogar xadrez e usar fralda geriátrica? Ah, é! Assaltar pessoas do FBI!

_Booth, acalme-se! Você já não tinha esses cinco mil antes, então não vai ter agora! Olha que bom, você não foi tecnicamente roubado, você foi subtraído à sua quantia anterior. Poderia ser pior. Você não ficou mais pobre, apenas deixou de ganhar dinheiro!

_ Obrigada Bones. Você me ajudou completamente. Muito obrigado. – captei uma pequena ironia? De qualquer forma..

_Disponha. – olhei para o lado, e um exemplo válido veio na minha cabeça. – Olha Booth, é a mesma coisa com as pessoas que jogam na loteria e perdem. Elas não ficam pobres, elas apenas deixam de ficar ricas. Quer dizer, elas perdem o valor do bilhete, mas isso não deve fazer muita diferença.

_Bones, pelamordedeus! Será que você não entende? – por que ele ficou tão bravo de repente? Estamos só nós dois no carro, ele não precisa gritar.

_Bom, gritar não vai me fazer entender.

_Bones, o dinheiro tem significado por que era como um marco histórico! – HÃ? - Aquele dinheiro era como se fosse uma espécie de prova de que um dia nós ganhamos o bingo, de que você me deu um presente. E eu não estou preocupado com o dinheiro pelo dinheiro, e sim, por que foi um presente que você deixou de ganhar pra me dar!

Agora eu entendi...

_Se você quiser, eu posso depositar um cheque de cinco mil na sua conta.. Você ficaria mais feliz?

Ele me olhou com uma mistura de desapontamento e chateação que eu não entendi...

_Esquece Bones.. Não precisa.. – foi aí que eu percebi que não estávamos no caminho do meu apartamento..

_Booth, pra onde estamos indo?

_Pro meu apartamento Bones, fomos assaltados por idosos, vai que eles estão nos seguindo! E se houver algum perigo?

_Booth! Eles não devem ter nem carteira pra dirigir!

_Mas e se o neto deles tiver? E se for uma quadrilha Bones? Eu não vou deixar você dormir no seu apartamento sozinha com aqueles idosos à solta.

_Booth! São idosos! Não vão fazer nada de mal! Você mesmo disse! Usam até fralda geriátrica!  
>_Bebês também usam fralda e dizem que são mais espertos do que os adultos.<p>

_Isso não é verdade, eles apenas assimilam as coisas mais rapidamente, não queira discutir comigo sobre esperteza, até mesmo por que eu sou muito mais esperta que você! – Eu sei que a verdade dói.

Booth me olhou com um misto de chateação, desapontamento e cansaço.

_Tudo bem então, Bones. Se você acha que tem razão então já estou te levando de volta para o seu apartamento, só não vamos mais discutir isso, por favor. Pra mim esse assunto já deu.

Respirei fundo e encostei minha cabeça no vidro do carro, vendo que faltavam apenas alguns semáforos para chegar ao meu apartamento. Pensando melhor no que o Booth disse, eu até entendo o motivo de sua chateação. Quer dizer, desse ser muito gratificante receber um presente desses vindo de uma pessoa como eu. Ainda mais dinheiro, todos precisam de dinheiro. Se bem que.. Se o problema é dinheiro e presentes... Não por isso. Booth que espere até chegarmos ao shopping.

Olhei para o lado e vi os olhos castanhos e suaves, porém, cansados do meu parceiro. Ele já passou por tanta coisa... Me admira sua coragem e perseverança pra tudo isso.. Principalmente sua preocupação, ele se preocupa comigo sendo que ele está chateado por deixar de ganhar aquele dinheiro... Acho melhor eu aceitar seu convite, só pra ele não se chatear mais. Embora eu não veja tanta necessidade.

Paramos na entrada do prédio, e antes de abrir a porta, me virei pra ele, que olhava para frente, e perguntei:

_Pode esperar um minuto? Se você puder, aceito seu convite.

Vi ele sorrir de canto imediatamente, e em seguida, dizer:

_Te espero aqui em baixo.

* * *

><p>Subi rapidinho o prédio, e, apressadamente, comecei a fazer uma malinha. Peguei uma mochila preta com um chaveiro do Jeffersonian, e fui colocando tudo o que eu precisava para passar a noite:<p>

Pijama, escova de dentes, escova de cabelo, uma calcinha reserva, uma blusa para o dia seguinte, uma calça jeans, um estojinho básico de maquiagem e um perfume.

Peguei minha bolsa habitual e verifiquei se todos os meus cartões estavam lá dentro, peguei 500 dólares, tranquei o apartamento e desci.

* * *

><p>Quando entrei no apartamento do Booth, coloquei minha mochila num canto do sofá e sentei.<p>

_Então, o que faremos?

_Você está com fome?

Pensei um pouco.

_Não muito. E você?

_Começando a ficar. Ah, podemos assistir a um filme. Espere aqui só um segundo que eu vou tirar essa roupa.

_Tudo bem.

Não sei muito bem o por que, mas quando ele disse isso, meu coração acelerou. Ouvi a porta de seu quarto se fechar e pensei: bom, vou aproveitar e trocar de roupa também. Me levantei, mexi na mochila e peguei o pijama que havia trazido. Uma calça de moletinho com uma regata e um top por baixo. Tirei minha calça a substitui pela de pijama. Tirei minha blusa e estava com os dedos no feiche do sutiã quando ouvi um clique na maçaneta.

_Bones, se quiser, pode ir escolhendo um...

Virei minha cabeça para trás, num movimento involuntário, quando o vi interromper sua frase e me olhar de certa forma, assustado. Mantive meu corpo virado para frente, mas ainda assim, fiquei sem jeito pela situação constrangedora. Estava com a calça do pijama, sem blusa e com a mão no fecho do sutiã, com um Booth de regata branca me olhando.

_Ah, Bones do céu, me desculpe, eu.. já venho. – E entrou para dentro do quarto. Sem saber o que responder, continuei o que estava fazendo, tirei o sutiã substituindo pelo top, e tirei a blusa substituindo pela regatinha azul confortável. – Por que você não me avisou que estava trocando de roupa?

_Achei que não precisasse, que talvez eu me trocaria a tempo de você abrir a porta. Mas o que você ia dizer?

_Ia dizer que se você quisesse, poderia ir escolhendo um filme enquanto eu arrumava a cama pra você.

_Se eu dormir na sua cama, onde você vai dormir?

_No sofá, por que?

_Você não tem nenhum colchão sobrando pelo menos?

_Não. Mas não se preocupe, o sofá é bem confortável.

_Então eu posso dormir nele.

_Não Bones, você é uma dama, não dorme em sofás.

_Já dormi em lugares bem piores, Booth. Não se preocupe.

_Ah, eu sei Bones. – vi ele ficar sem jeito? – Por isso mesmo que eu quero te oferecer o melhor. – "o melhor seria dormir com você." Hã? O que? Temperance, cala a merda dos pensamentos.

_Bom, depois resolvemos isso. Vai lá escolhendo um filme enquanto eu faço uma pipoca.

Me dirigi para a estante e fui passando os olhos pelos títulos. Haviam alguns clássicos, como Top Gun e Grease, haviam alguns filmes de ação como Velozes e Furiosos e Triplo X, e vários outros que eu não conhecia. Mas o que me chamou a atenção, foi um com o nome: Efeito Borboleta.

_Booth, sobre o que é esse efeito borboleta? – falei um pouco mais alto para que ele, que estivesse na cozinha com o barulho das pipocas estourando, ouvisse.

_Ah, é com o Ashton Kutcher. Ele tem um problema na cabeça que faz ele voltar no tempo e mudar as coisas a partir do que ele escreveu no passado. É bem inteligente.

Voltei os olhos para a estante, a procura de um outro título, porém, com Efeito Borboleta ainda em mãos. Peguei o filme "Uma linda mulher".

_E esse "uma linda mulher"?

_É sobre uma prostituta e um ricaço, ele se apaixonam, mas tem todo um preconceito por ela fazer o que faz.

_Sexo?

_É.

_Mas todos nós fazemos sexo. Ele é preconceituoso por que ela faz sexo? – não entendi.

_Não Bones, quer dizer, ele contrata ela por uma semana, e apresenta aos amigos, mas descobrem que ela é... Ah, assista ao filme.

_É bom?

_Eu gosto.

_Qual é melhor?

_Ah, são diferentes. Podemos assistir os dois se quiser.

_Pode ser.

Coloquei o filme em cima da estante e me dirigi até a cozinha para ver se ele precisava de alguma coisa. Chegando lá, me debrucei sobre o balcão.

_Quer alguma ajuda?

_Não, não precisa se incomodar, se quiser ir lá e ir ligando a tv, fique a vontade.

Dei meia volta e fui voltando à sala, quando ouvi-o chamar meu nome.

_Bones.

Parei e olhei para trás.

_Você fica muito bonita nesse pijama.

Olhei para meu pijama, achei simples, mas respondi.

_Obrigada. Você também fica muito charmoso com essa regata e a calça de moletom.

Liguei a tv, coloquei o filme e deixei pronto no menu, quando Booth voltou para a sala com dois baldes grandes de pipoca com cheiro de manteiga e duas cervejas. Sentamos no sofá, arrumamos as coisas à nossa frente e eu, que estava com o controle, apertei para iniciar "uma linda mulher".

* * *

><p><strong>Oiiii de novo gente!<strong>

**Leiam com atenção aos próximos avisos:**

**Uhuuulll obrigadooo pelas reviews: Adriana** estou aqui (embora realmente não pareça, sorry :/ ), **Ivyn Bones** sim, tento fazer uma fic de comédia, por que acho que é muito eu fazer os outros darem risada, obrigada por rir sozinha no laboratório, e obrigada pelo incentivo! , **Brystow** simmm eu leio todas as reviews, embora as vezes não pareça.. E sim, eu tenho perfil no Nyah! obrigada por ler e me procurar lá! ; todos os anônimos, seus divos; **Sophiacavalcante **sim, pretendo acabar, e não se preocupe.. eles tem chance de ficarem juntos no final.. ou será que não? Pam pam pam pammmm haushausha; **Beatriz Bones** obrigada! E me desculpe deixar nesse suspense, é que complicou pra mim postar por causa da escola.. **, ,** sim, é bem complicado estudar lá principalmente por que meu professor de Geografia é meu coordenador, então ele pega muuuito no pé. Sorte que sou uma boa aluna (olha a modéstia ai geentee) ahuhsahsuahs obrigada pela review! Não vou abandonar a historia.. , **baah-00** vou continuar sim.. e meus pêsames pela escolatrabalho.. deve ser mais cansativo ainda..; **Squint Girl** quase moorrriii quando vi que você tinha deixado tantas reviews, sua linda! Obrigada por todas elas. Ri demais lendo-as. Você é diva, cara. Só isso.. ahsuhas; **Bielzao** (coleguinha de escola) nem te falo nada - -' ahsuhasua, **Camilla of the lab** hauhsuhahsa se joga na fic aloka! Sei como é reler as fanfics, e realmente, mereço um tapa na cara pela demora. Não se preocupe com a pressão, eu mereço mesmo.. :/ huahsuahs mas do fundo do meu coração (não volte nunca mais pra mim.. by: raça negra, adoro essa musica, desculpe, não resisti.) voltando ao normal: me desculpe mesmo. Na verdade, à todo mundo. Me desculpem. Não abandonarei a fic de jeito nenhum, prometo, ela vai ser encerrada! #jurodededinho

**Obrigada pela leitura, e quem quiser deixar review, ficarei muito agradecida..**

**Beijones, Maíra. :)**


	13. Making Coffe

**E aii galerinhaa marotaaa! Kkk (piada interna com um vídeo de biologia em que o cara tinha um sotaque engraçado e tentava usar gírias que estavam "na crista da onda")**

**Bom, eu sei que demorou pra sair, mas é assim, né? Filhos demoram nove meses, esse até que saiu adiantado! Kk brincadeira. Enfim, mesmo assim isso não quer dizer que eu esteja certa em demorar pra atualizar, então... já está virando clichê, mas eu peço novamente desculpas, de verdade. Algumas turbulências passaram pela minha vida, mas já estão sendo resolvidas e superadas. Agora o que importa é o capítulo e eu espero que agrade à todos. Espero mesmo. **

**Boa leitura e nos vemos lá em baixo.**

* * *

><p>Pov Booth:<p>

São duas de manhã. E agora, o que eu faço? O filme acabou e então resolvemos colocar "efeito borboleta" para assistirmos, mas pouco depois do filme começar ela dormiu. Olhei novamente ao meu redor, e vi no colo dela um balde de pipoca vazio, ao meu lado, outro balde vazio. Na mesinha de centro, vi umas seis garrafinhas de cerveja, vazias também. Ambos ao contrário de meu peito, que parecia se encher de sentimento a cada suspirar dela que eu sentia bater em meu ombro, onde sua cabeça repousava. Olhei para frente na tv, e vi um Ashton Kutcher discutir com o amor da sua vida, no momento, ainda no começo, uma garçonete.

As camas precisavam ser arrumadas. Quem vai dormir aonde? Olhei para seu rosto e para seus olhos, agora fechados, mas ao mesmo tempo, lembrando da intensidade daquele azul. Seria um pecado acordá-la somente para perguntar aonde iríamos dormir, por que primeiro, a casa é minha, segundo, ela iria insistir em querer dormir no sofá, e terceiro, o correto seria coloca-la na cama, embora eu sentisse minha coluna pulsar pela manhã, caso eu dormisse no sofá.

Decidido. Eu iria leva-la para a cama. Porém, infelizmente, não no sentido em que eu gostaria. Inclinei um pouco meu corpo para cima dela, tentando não mexer meu ombro, numa tarefa quase impossível com a intenção de não acordá-la. Passei uma mão em suas costas, e a outra embaixo do joelho, para conseguir carrega-la para o quarto. Missão cumprida. Coloquei-a na cama e a cobri com uma manta quentinha. Em seguida, peguei um travesseiro que sobrava, outra manta e me dirigi para a sala, fechando em seguida a porta do meu quarto, tentando não fazer ruído algum. Levei as coisas até a pia, voltei para o sofá, tentei me ajeitar numa posição mais confortável, inutilmente. É, a dor nas costas no dia seguinte seria inevitável.

POV Bones:

Acordei de manhã e me senti bêbada, já que por um momento tive que parar para pensar aonde eu estava. Reconheci o local assim que olhei para o lado do criado mudo e vi um rádio relógio, que marcavam oito e dez da manhã. Minha nossa, está tarde! Não tenho o costume de acordar tarde assim na casa de outras pessoas... Respirei fundo, pronta para levantar, ainda que com alguma objeção, já que a cama estava confortabilíssima, e... Oh, não! Booth!

Lembrei-me que eu estava em sua cama, logo, ele teria dormido no sofá. Tenho certeza de que ele acordaria com muitas dores nas costas hoje. Espero que isso não prejudique nosso passeio no shopping..

Assim que coloquei os pés para fora e ajeitei meu pijama, tive uma ideia magnífica, como de costume. Para realiza-la, me dirigi até a cozinha, passando silenciosamente pela sala, para não acordar o Booth, que roncava bem baixinho no sofá, como havia previsto. Sua posição estava toda torta, numa posição que com certeza causaria desconfortos na hora de carregar as suas sacolas de compras.

Após concluir esse pensamento, concluí também que eu estava extremamente ansiosa para esta tarde. Tenho certeza de que ele irá adorar a surpresa que farei à ele. Apenas parei de pensar nisso quando vi Booth se remexer, murmurando alguma coisa sobre o sofá. Quem sabe eu não lhe compre um sofá novo também? Assim, da próxima vez que precisar dormir aqui ele poderá dormir confortavelmente na sala, sem que eu me preocupe com isso.

Bom, sem mais delongas fui até a cozinha e comecei a procurar algumas coisas para fazer um café da manhã, mas o único problema era que eu não sabia onde estava o canecão. E, não importava quanto mais eu procurava, mais perdia meu tempo e continuava sem saber seu paradeiro. Infelizmente não consegui mesmo achar, após tantos minutos tentando fazer uma busca silenciosa pela cozinha. Como eu iria fazer o café agora?

Suspirei e me apoiei no balcão, onde vi em cima dele um pequeno vaso de alumínio com um pote de flores em cima. Isso me deu outra ideia maravilhosa, só para variar. Retirei o pequeno vasinho preto onde se encontravam a terra e a flor, aparentemente começando a ficar murcha, e peguei o outro recipiente de alumínio. Tomei o cuidado de lavar bem na torneira de água quente várias vezes, antes de passar álcool. Lavei uma última vez e enchi de água para começar a esquentar a água no vaso. Enquanto isso, peguei o coador, que achei enquanto procurava o canecão, o pó de café, e uma frigideira. Fui até a geladeira e peguei alguns ovos. Peguei também uma maçã, o leite e um mamão, que aparentemente iria apodrecer se ficasse por mais um dia ali.

Enquanto Booth ainda dormia, fiz café, deixei as frutas cortadas para bater uma vitamina para mim assim que ele acordasse, já que o barulho do liquidificador provavelmente iria faze-lo. Resolvi voltar para o quarto dele e arrumar a cama, de certa forma enrolando, até que ele acordasse, para que eu pudesse fritar os ovos e o bacon, já que se eu os fizesse agora eles iriam esfriar.

Pois foi apenas o tempo de conseguir arrumar o quarto dele que ouvi sua voz, em seguida, me chamando:

_Bones?

Respondi aparecendo de volta na cozinha, para dar bom dia à ele.

_Bom dia Booth!

_Bom dia... Dormiu bem? – ele me perguntou com os olhos aparentemente inchados e com a cara de quem acorda com fortes dores lombares.

_Sim, mas é uma pena que você não possa dizer o mesmo, já que dormiu no sofá. Por que você me colocou na cama? Você deveria ter me acordado e então eu poderia tentar te convencer a dormir em seu quarto.

_Ah, você estava num sono tão profundo que estava até roncando, então eu fiquei com dó de te acordar. – Vi Booth se dirigir até o sofá para arrumá-lo e enquanto a frase passava pela minha cabeça na tentativa de processar a sua justificativa, meus pensamentos estacaram em uma frase em particular.

_Espere aí Booth, eu não ronco!

_Ronca sim, eu ouvi ontem à noite, antes de te colocar pra dormir. – ele só poderia estar brincando.

_Bem, isso não é verdade. Você deve ter confundido o barulho de um ronco com.. não sei, possivelmente om algum chiado da televisão! – O sofá já estava arrumado e quando percebi que ainda tinha de preparar o café, me dirigi até a cozinha e comecei a colocar o bacon e os ovos para fritar.

_Ah, claro! Até mesmo por que chiados da televisão e roncos são barulhos totalmente parecidos! – Foi uma ironia?

Enfim, resolvi continuar o que estava fazendo, e quando senti os passos de alguém se aproximando da cozinha, resolvi fazer um pedido.

_Booth, pode por favor arrumar a mesa para mim? Eu acabei me esquecendo de fazer isso.

_Claro. O que você está cozinhando?

_Bacon e ovos, por que eu sei que você adora e por que não tem praticamente nenhuma opção saudável de comida aqui na sua casa.

_Ah, me desculpe Bones, eu posso pegar uma maçã e um mamão na geladeira para você comer se quiser, preciso mesmo ir ao mercado.

_Não se preocupe com isso, já peguei o que encontrei e quanto ao mercado faremos isso ainda hoje. Irei te ensinar a comer algumas coisas mais saudáveis, principalmente por que tem um monte de salgadinho no seu armário e cookies, o que fará você engordar se comer.

Peguei um prato da mesa que já estava arrumada e coloquei os ovos e o bacon, colocando na frente do lugar onde ele iria se sentar. Em seguida, me dirigi até o liquidificador e comecei a bater o leite. Enquanto o aparelho triturava e misturava as frutas e o leite, resolvi que seria a hora perfeita para servir a ele o café, na esperança de que, pelo barulho, ele não me questionasse como eu o havia feito, por que é bem provável que não tenha realmente um canecão nessa casa e o fato de eu ter feito café só iria causar mais perguntas e uma possível descoberta de minha brilhante travessura com o vaso de alumínio.

Despejei um pouco de café na xícara à sua frente e coloquei o bule de volta em cima da mesa. Voltei até o liquidificador e esperei alguns trinta segundos antes de parar com o barulho. Coloquei a vitamina em um copo e me sentei na mesa para ouvir os elogios do bacon e dos ovos que provavelmente seriam feitos, já que cozinho muito bem.

_Hum.. Isso aqui está realmente muito bom, Bones. Parece uma combinação perfeita.

_Que bom que gostou, esperava que gostasse, já que minha mãe me ensinou a fazer quando eu ainda era pequena e o Russ era preguiçoso o suficiente para me fazer de empregada.

Demos uma leve risada, acho que só para descontrair, já que Booth sempre fica tenso quando o assunto envolve minha família. Por um minuto parei com os meus pensamentos quando vi que meu parceiro dirigia a xícara com café até sua boca. Esperei ansiosamente que ele provasse, e acho que ele percebeu, já que seu olhar cruzou com o meu, e ficamos alguns breves segundos assim até que quase pulei da cadeira quando vi seu rosto se retorcer em uma careta.

_O que foi? – tentei parecer natural.

_Está quente. Queimei minha língua.

_Ah, claro, só para variar. – Minha postura aliviou quando associei que, com a perda do paladar devido à queimadura na língua, as chances dele descobrir algum gosto de alumínio ou terra eram praticamente nulas. Legal.

Nos levantamos e arrumamos a mesa enquanto conversávamos amenidades, entre elas sobre o que precisaríamos comprar no shopping ou mesmo o que daríamos ao Jared de presente de casamento. Por fim, durante a conversa, acabamos arrumando toda a casa a louça e nós mesmos, e decidimos que as roupas seriam compradas numa loja de roupas indianas no shopping, e o presente numa loja de cama mesa e banho no mesmo local.

Montamos no carro e em seguida, pedi para passar rapidamente no banco, afinal, eu teria de sacar os cinco mil de algum lugar, certo? Além disso, decidi usar meu cartão fidelidade do banco, com créditos não limitados para gastar em dia, afinal, não sei quanto anda custando um sofá, uma televisão nova ou um canecão. Enquanto realizava as operações no caixa, pensei em quanto eu havia mudado. Quer dizer, esses objetos são supérfluos, materiais obviamente, e jurei a mim mesma que não iria gastar com coisas desse tipo.

Porém, esse era um caso especial, eu não dou valor à esses objetos mas o Booth dá, e como são para ele.. Minha promessa ainda se mantêm praticamente intacta.

Ao retirar o dinheiro do caixa eletrônico um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto com o pensamento de que o dia estaria apenas começando.

* * *

><p><strong>Suspense? Emoção? Nem.. haushusa espero que tenham gostado, de verdade. Agora, os créditos finais com os agradecimentos às reviews.<strong>

**Adrinke **ahh que legalll! Fiquei mega contente que tenha gostado, sempre bom saber as opiniões acerca do que escrevo. Achou que está muito tenso? Calma que está só começando haushasa. **Mikaelly **" ri demais com a Brennan sendo a Brennan" ahushausa obrigada! A gente tenta, mas ela é ela né, então.. Que bom que está gostando e desculpe fazer esperar pela atualização.. Bjinhos. **Squint Girl **ahh obrigada pela compreensão, tanto quanto à demora e por saber que eu não vou abandonar a fic, não vou mesmo. Prometo. E sim! Acho que ele está passando muito tempo com o Hodgins, mas me diga, será que não foi somente um argumento para a Bones dormir na casa dela? Hm... *momento reflexão* kkk e sim, ai meu corassaum! Humildade passou longe dela. E siiim, a Bones foi muito inusitada, mas convenhamos, ela é toda racional por fora, já que nenhum de nós lê pensamentos, e meu Deus, é impossível não pensar nisso com u Booth por perto. Kk bjos! **Guest **é.. não vou discordar com você por que a mtas fics que eu leio são assim, e isso me revolta. Desculpe por te influenciar a ter rugas com esse pequeno estresse. Afinal, como eu digo pras minhas amigas, "gente! Stress dá rugas!" sendo que eu sou a mais pavio curto.. oo ironia! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap pelo menos! Brigada pela review e por me lembrar que preciso atualizar. Preciso mesmo. **Ivyn Bones **ahh brigada! De verdade! Fico super feliz que esteja gostando da história, espero realmente não quebrar as suas expectativas, se começar a ficar podre, pode me avisar que eu melhoro! Afinal, reviews são tanto críticas quanto elogios. Obrigada pelo incentivo, baby! Bjinhos e vlw pela review!

**Bem gente, enfim, tentarei postar o outro capítulo o mais rápido possível, é que a escola inventa simulado da usp pra fazer, mostra científica, apresentação pra professores e semana de provas. Adoroooo (cara de merda)...**

**Bom, obrigado pela leitura e eu vou parar de falar pq isso tá ficando maior que o próprio capítulo... Bjinhos alados e até a próxima :****

**PS: Quem quiser, dá um look nas minhas outras fics, de Becoming Jane e Bones mesmo.. Não custa nada, é de graça! Kkk Agora é serio, bjos gente e até mais!**


End file.
